


Balmain Jeans

by nakamotosama



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Boss/Employee Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotosama/pseuds/nakamotosama
Summary: Taeyong lips curved up in a smirk. “Are you comparing myself to you?” he said pleased with this turn of events. Yuta laughed."The beauty of love is that, you can fall into it with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time." - Ritu Ghatourey





	1. Chapter 1

It was a chilly Spring morning in Seoul, Yuta let out a breath. He had an interview to work in the company he has always dreamed of, he was nervous to say the least. He graduated from fashion school about a year ago and he has been working hard ever since, gaining experience so he can work in a big company someday. Things started to change for him ever since he met his friend Johnny a month ago. Johnny was a popular photographer in the fashion world and his childhood friend who he stopped seeing a few years ago after he moved back to Japan for college. Johnny was in Tokyo for an important shoot and they decided to meet to catch up. He had missed him a lot, both had busy schedules so it wasn’t as easy to constantly call or text each other.

“Are you still looking for a new job?” Johnny had said. After that, he proceeded to tell him how he was working for Hot Topic now, one of the biggest fashion companies of Seoul and Yuta’s personal favorite. The CEO was looking for a new personal assistant and Johnny thought that would be a great start for him in the company. 

“Hot Topic probably has like a million-people lining up for that job as speak, people who are probably more experienced than I am.” Yuta told him. “Have a little more confidence in yourself Yuta, you’re a hard worker and I could always recommend you.” 

“I don’t want to get the job just because of your connection.” Yuta was a firm believer that people should win jobs based on their knowledge and work.  
“Please Yuta, just try it out. I promise I won’t do anything.”

It took Yuta some days to think about it, working in a company like Hot Topic could open so many doors for him in the future. But could he really get chosen for such a job? He was very doubtful. What’s the worst that could happen tho? If he got ignored or rejected, at least he was expecting it. He decided to send his resume and see if anything happens.

°°  
Johnny knew Yuta wanted this job more than anything so he couldn’t just stay quiet and don’t do this for his best friend, he was going to talk to the CEO, who he was close to after working for him for two years. He knocked on his door and waited for a few seconds.

“Come in.” Johnny made his way in slowly. “Hello, Taeyong.”

Taeyong was a busy man, he was very young but already a successful designer and recognized in the fashion industry. Taeyong had sharp features and a cold appearance, he was very strict, exigent, hardworking and efficient, but a great boss regardless. He could be cocky and pretentious, but still a nice person when you got to meet him. People usually had a different opinion on him based only on his external appearance and the little of his personality that he showed. Johnny and he became close after he proved to be an impeccable and reliable employee.

“Good morning Johnny, how are you today?”

“I’m fine boss. I wanted to talk to you about the assistant you are looking for.” He took a seat.

“Oh that, I have met so many people but they’re all scared of me or stay praising me during all the interview. I’m tired, I just want a competent assistant.” Taeyong said, while sighing. 

“Actually, I came here because I want to recommend you someone, he’s experienced, hard-working and can be trusted. I know him well.” He handed him Yuta’s resume.  
Taeyong opened the resume, he eyed it for a while reading everything carefully. He saw the picture, it was a brown-haired boy with big eyes and a big smile. Who even smiles that big for their resume’s picture?

“He seems fine. Normally I take more time with this but I trust you and I’m desperate. I had to get my coffee myself on the way here.”

“Yes, that sounds very troublesome. You won’t be disappointed, you’ll thank me.”

“Yeah yeah, tell him to come tomorrow at 8 am. Tell him I appreciate punctuality and good clothes more than anything.” Taeyong said while going back to his laptop.

°°  
Which brings us to the present day, Yuta hadn’t been able to sleep yesterday. He prepared his best clothes, he went for a white button up, his black balmain jeans and black shoes. He styled his hair, did his makeup and rehearsed his speech, he was ready at 7 am and he’s now walking from one side to the other outside of the Hot Topic office, trying to calm himself down. 

He was usually good at job interviews, but this was a big deal. Not only he could score a job on a prestigious and well know company but besides everything, he was about to meet THE Lee Taeyong. He almost pissed his pants when Johnny told him his boss preferred to do the interviews himself, so he knows with who is he working with. You couldn’t possibly be into the fashion industry and not know who he is, one of the hottest (in every way) designers of the moment. He was his inspiration, he wanted to be a successful and respected designer at a young age too. He would be lying if he said he didn’t have a little platonic crush on the older boy, not only he was an amazing designer but he was also the most stunning creature Yuta has ever laid his eyes on. He made his way inside, took the elevator to the 30th floor. The watch indicated it was 7:45 am and Yuta swallowed and fixed his collar. This was what he has always dreamed of, he was confident and he could make it. The elevator gates opened.

Show time.

When he entered Hot Topic, it was hectic. There were so many fancy looking people walking from one side to the other, models following one photographer thru one corridor, some guys walking with make up and clothes to the opposite one. Everyone was doing what they were supposed to be doing, no one said any words. Yuta was excited just by seeing this, this was how he imagined his every days. He approached the woman seated behind a computer, who seemed to be the secretary

“Good morning!” he said with a big smile to the lady in front of him. She didn’t even spare him a glance.  
He cleared up his throat and spoke again. 

“Good morning lady, I’m here for the interview for the assistant job.” He said again.

“Hello, Mr. Choi. I was calling to tell you that Mr. Lee wants to see you personally to talk about the new collection. Could you pass by tomorrow?” The woman started speaking to someone on the phone and ignored him again.

What was this bitch on? Was Yuta’s first thought.

“Excuse me, I-“

“You must be Yuta Nakamoto, the boy inspiring for the assistant job” said a voice behind him. He turned over and was surprised with a blonde hot guy. Read: very hot. He was tall, with a slim figure and angelic face. He was wearing the Louis Vuitton brown coat that Yuta had been drooling over since the last collection came out, he was a big fan of that brand and could have recognized it everywhere. He figured he was going to meet a lot of attractive rich boys in here, but he was professional enough to ignore that.

“I’m Jung Jaehyun, Hot Topic’s main stylist. I can take you to Taeyong.” the boy said, giving him a warm smile. Well, at least he was much friendlier than that other woman.  
“Hello, nice to meet you and thank you. How do you know my name though?” He wished he didn’t sound rude with that, he was genuinely curious.

“I saw your resume, I remember a cute boy when I see one.” And he winked at him. Yuta blushed and looked away. “Cute. Follow me.” He started walking thru the corridor and Yuta just followed him, observing each part of his surroundings. He couldn’t believe he was here. They reached an office with big gates beautifully decorated with little gold details, Jaehyun knocked.

“It’s me Taeyong, I’m with the aspirant. Soyeon was too busy to announce him.” Wait, he called him Taeyong? Just like that?

“Come in.” he heard him say and he gulped. They went in and he was so surprised at what he saw, it wasn’t a normal office, it looked like a presidential hotel room with a fancy shiny desk in the middle of it. The floor was made of a red carpet, one of the walls was actually covered all by an humongous mirror, black couches that went with the theme and a big transparent wall that gave you a look thru the city behind Taeyong's desk. There were pictures of models, famous designer quotes and a big picture of Taeyong himself in one of his fashions shows hanging in one of the walls. Pretentious, guess this is what you do when you have money, Yuta thought.

Taeyong glanced up from his laptop. “Thank you Jaehyun, I’ll talk to you later.” And his eyes laid on the skinny tiny framed boy in front of him.  
Yuta felt all the air of his lung beings knocked out of him as Taeyong looked at him. If he thought Taeyong was gorgeous before, he thought he was an actual greek god now. He was out of this world, his platinum hair, his sharp jawline, the fullness of his lips, his beautiful almond eyes, heck even the scar next to his right eye was perfect. Taeyong was remarkably flawless.

Breathe Yuta, this could be your boss, you must get yourself together. He mentally slapped himself.

“You’re welcome. Good luck cutie” Jaehyun said. “He’s hot” he mouthed to Taeyong, before disappearing from the room, which went unnoticed to Yuta.  
Taeyong smiled, Jaehyun was always so carnal in his opinion. He was way too professional to ever look at his employees like that, he couldn’t deny this Yuta boy was cute though.

“Will you sit down or will you stay there staring at me all day?” Taeyong said. He didn’t like to go easy on interviews, this guy was only one year younger than him so it was even better to torture him. He got some type of satisfaction seeing people struggling to talk to him, it was hilarious. Balmain, a good choice, Taeyong thought. He had always loved that brand, not that he would ever admit that to the boy in front of him.

Yuta immediately sat down, embarrassed. It had been obvious he was checking him out, great Yuta, already ruining your chances. Breathe Yuta, remember to breathe.  
“So, you came from Japan for this? Why do you want the job?”

“Yes, I did, I have always loved the company. I’m very interested in fashion, I want to be a designer someday and I think I can gain a lot of experience here.” Yuta said, just as he practiced for this question.

“Oh, so you only see this as a stepping stone?” Taeyong said, enjoying how Yuta’s confident face changed. He wasn’t ready for that one.

“No no sir, I would never. I really admire you and want to learn from you.” He said, his cheeks and ears got redder at that, he didn’t know what else to say.

Taeyong kept his straight face but he was thinking of how cute Yuta was at the moment. Ok Taeyong, stop that. Back to the torturing.

“And what makes you think we would want you? What makes you special? A lot of people with more experience are aspiring for this job.”

“I graduated one year ago from college, I think I’m fresh and can offer a lot since in my opinion, a lot of older people nowadays have forgot what it feels like to be young, a lot of them don't cone up with original and fresh ideas, which is very important in these kinds of jobs.” Yuta said, satisfied with his answer.

“You practiced this really well, congrats” Taeyong said, with a smirk. Yuta shifted uncomfortably on his seat, Taeyong was beautiful but insufferable and he has only known him for fifteen minutes. He knew this wouldn’t be easy. Johnny told him he was always like this at the start and he shouldn’t be scared.

“Actually, yes I did sir.” Yuta said. It was a little weird calling "sir" someone one year older than him, but he had to.

“Well at least you are honest.” Taeyong said, a little surprised at the boldness of this kid. “Don’t you think is pretentious to aspire for such a big company with only a year of experience?”

“Excuse me sir, with all the respect you deserve, but I think a desk made out of gold is pretentious, not aspiring for your dream job.” Yuta said before he could shut his mouth. He fucked up.

Taeyong lips curved up in a smirk. “Are you comparing myself to you?” he said pleased with this turn of events. Yuta laughed.  
He already lost the job, he may as well be honest, Yuta thought.

“Not really, you’re what I expect to be someday. I don’t like flashy stuff though, I’ll have to leave that out when I reach your level.” Yuta said and Taeyong laughed. He actually laughed, out loud. Yuta was surprised.

“You’re interesting. We’ll call you Yuta, thank you.” He said before going out of his laptop. 

“Thank you, sir, hope to see you again.” Yuta said before leaving.

Yuta went out of Hot Topic cursing himself, he just had to follow the damn script he prepared and stay quiet but his mouth always speaks for itself, he just lost his only opportunity to get a job in a respected company. He called Johnny to tell him his misery.

°°

Taeyong was in his office, thinking about his meeting with Yuta. Normally, people would be so scared of him and wouldn’t be able to talk back to him or to be honest with him. Maybe it was because Yuta was close to him in age, he was insolent, talked too much and smiled too much whenever he shouldn’t but he was interested in him for some reason. Yuta was different, that was what he needed. 

Suddenly, Jaehyun came into his office, without knocking as usual. Jaehyun was his best friend ever since they were eight years old, they were lucky to find each other and have that unconditional support during all these years, even going down the same route in their careers.

“So, how was it?” Jaehyun asked excitedly, crashing in one of Taeyong’s sofas.

“What?”  
“Don’t play dumb Tae, the interview. That guy was hot as hell, tell me you will hire him.”

“I don’t choose my workers based on their looks Jae. We have talked about this, calm down your hormones.” Jaehyun made a funny face at him.

“That being said, I think I’m going to hire him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Since I already had most of the chapter written, this update came faster than I expected. I hope you all will like it and thanks for reading!

°°  
A few days have passed, Yuta lost all hope even if Johnny told him to have faith and wait for something to happen. He never had many expectations to begin with, but he couldn’t lie and say he wasn’t at least a little hopeful at the start. He remembered his meeting with Taeyong, why couldn’t he stop his mouth? Taeyong had so much presence and was very intimidating, it made him nervous and he normally talks more than what he already does when he is nervous.

  
He was laying in Johnny’s guest room looking at the ceiling, thinking in booking his flight back to Japan in the next days since he shouldn’t keep bothering Johnny for nothing. He was about to get his laptop when he heard his phone ringing.

  
“Hello?” he said, it was an unknown number.

  
“Hello, Mr. Nakamoto. I’m Soyeon from Hot Issue, I’m calling to inform you that you have been selected as Mr. Lee’s assistant and tomorrow is your first day. You should be here by 7 am, he reaches the office at 7:30 am and he likes his coffee in his desk by then. I’ll give you all the other details tomorrow, please be on time. See you.” and she hanged up.

  
Yuta was frozen on the spot, his eyes and mouth opened in a way that probably made him look like a blow fish. Was he dreaming? Did he hear, right? How was this even possible? He basically disrespected his boss on their first meeting, none of this made sense to him. What if Taeyong hired him so he could torture him and get revenge or something? He couldn’t understand a thing so he just threw himself in the bed again and fell asleep.

  
He dreamed with Lee Taeyong’s perfectly sculpted face smiling at him.

°°  
He still couldn’t believe what it was happening to him, he was really going to work in Hot Topic, he out of all people. He arrived just on time, followed all Soyeon’s orders and had Taeyong’s coffee ready before he arrived, he wanted to be an outstanding worker to thank him for giving him this chance even if he basically called him pretentious the first they met.

  
“Hey cutie.” He heard a voice saying and already knew who he was before turning around.

  
“Hi Jaehyun, it’s nice to see you.” He said smiling at the grinning boy.

  
“It’s incredible to see you, I was in cloud nine when I knew you were hired. I like being surrounded by cute people, as you probably already know..” Jaehyun said, winking afterwards.

  
“Jaehyun, stop harassing my assistant.” He heard, and before he could even process the sentence, Taeyong appeared behind them in all his glory. “Come with me, Yuta.”  
Yuta nodded slightly and followed him, while Jaehyun only smiled at Taeyong and went back to work.

  
“I’m sorry if Jaehyun is giving you a hard time or making you uncomfortable, he tends to be like that but it’s all in good fun so don’t worry. Dating your coworkers is prohibited here anyways.” Taeyong said.

  
“No, it’s okay, actually he has been very kind to me.” Yuta said, while they walked to Taeyong’s office, he supposed. “Why is it prohibited tho, if I can ask?”

  
“Dating always comes with three things included: drama, fights and sadness. We want and need everyone to be completely focused in this company, each worker must be on the top of their game. Having discords with coworkers or even worse, having public displays of love, only helps to make people distracted which we don’t accept here.” Taeyong said, completely serious.

  
“I understand.” Yuta said, completely distracted, while he looked at Taeyong’s full and delicious looking thighs on his skinny pants while walking behind him. It made sense, but Taeyong described dating like the most problematic thing that can happen to a person when it fact, it wasn’t. Not like Yuta had much experience to even base that claim on though.

  
They reached Taeyong’s office and he commanded Yuta to take a seat, while he started drinking the coffee that Yuta bought for him. “I like my coffee with at least five spoons of sugar, hopefully you will remember that next time.” Taeyong said. Yuta mentally rolled his eyes. He was expecting a “thank you” that never came.

  
“I’m going to explain to you the rules of the company, what we are currently working on and what exactly will you be doing here.” Taeyong said. Yuta nodded. “First of all, I like when people actually answer to me.”

  
“Yes, sorry boss.” Yuta said.

  
Taeyong told him what he should and shouldn’t do, what he was hired to and what was Hot Topic working at. Summer was approaching, so their new collection was inspired in it but still having the fancy sophisticated style that characterizes Hot Topic. Yuta’s job was basically to do whatever Taeyong wanted him, as simply as that. He told Yuta how he valued organization, hard work, cleanliness and discipline more than anything.

  
“We have a very important meeting with one of our partners today, you’ll be there with me in case I need something.” Taeyong said. “You can go now, Soyeon will take you to your office. I’ll call if I need something.” Yuta nodded and turned around to leave the room. Jaehyun mentioned to him before how Yuta was greatly gifted so curiosity made Taeyong take a peak.

  
Wait no, Taeyong what are you doing? You don’t check out your coworkers even if they have amazing asses or thighs. Or both, in this case. He mentally slapped himself and slapped Jaehyun in the process, since this was his fault in the first place. He went back to his work.

  
Yuta was probably grinning like an idiot and he couldn’t stop, he was over the moon and still couldn’t believe this was happening to him. How could things change so fast in such a short amount of time? He had to start looking for a new place to stay, Johnny refused and told him to live with him but he wouldn’t be able to bother him like that.  
It was being a good day in Hot Topic, he was arranging some appointments and organizing some papers for Taeyong when the time for the meeting came.

 

°°

  
Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, some designers and other people from the staff were in the conference room with Mr. Choi, a middle aged man president of Luxxio’s modeling company and his team. Hot Topic was working with them for the upcoming Summer Collection. Yuta had a notebook with him so he could take note of everything, he was eager to learn more about the fashion industry.

  
“I’m so glad you all could be here.” Taeyong spoke up. “Mr. Choi, a pleasure to see you again.” The conference started, Taeyong and Mr. Choi were explaining their ideas and their vision for the collection.

  
“Getting ready in the summer seems marginally easier than getting ready for winter, in that you don’t have to futz with layers or beanies or scarves. But there’s one thing we should focus on: Toeing the line between staying cool and staying, well, appropriate, which isn’t always easy when it’s extremely hot out there.” Taeyong said. “The collection is basically based on elegant minimalism meets summer tailoring, luxurious finishes and pops of vibrant colors and flamboyant prints.”

  
Yuta was fascinated, Taeyong was brilliant, smart and so passionate for his job. He was taking notes of everything, while picturing on his mind how his first collection would be whenever he got to Taeyong’s point, he was determined to make it happen. Yuta’s favorite season was fall, so it would be a fall season. Suddenly, a voice took him out of his daydream.

  
“Assistant? I’m talking to you.” Taeyong said. “I’m so sorry boss, what were you saying?” Yuta said, completely embarrassed. Taeyong frowned. “Based on everything we have talked, what name would you recommend for the collection?” Taeyong said and Yuta immediately froze on his spot. A name? Why was he suddenly asking Yuta for a name? Wouldn’t anyone else come up with better ideas?

  
“Eh…” Yuta thought for a second, all the attention was put at him. Everyone was looking at him with expectant eyes, Taeyong included.  
Yuta think, think, fast. It’s a summer themed collection right, then it should be a name related to it. His college teachers always told him to be creative, it’s not necessary for the names to be directly connected to the clothes.

  
That’s it!

  
“I think Dahlia would be a good name.” Yuta said. “Dahlia? Please explain the reason behind your choice.” Mr Choi said.

  
“Well” Yuta started. “We all know Dahlia is a beautiful and vibrant flower, it blooms in many colors and most importantly it only thrives in-“

  
“Summer heat.” Taeyong said, looking at him. “Yes, exactly.” Yuta said. He could see Jaehyun looking at him with a little smile at the corner of the room.

  
“I think that’s a very nice idea and it fits, do we all agree?” Mr. Choi said, each person in the room agreed. Yuta was very proud of himself, he was nervous but still managed to think in a good idea.

  
“Yes, we all agree. Good job, Yuta.” Taeyong said. Yuta felt as if he was floating in a different dimension, Taeyong complimented him on his first day of working with him.

“Thank you, boss” Yuta said and couldn’t stop himself from smiling so big that his cheeks hurt. Taeyong only looked at him and nodded.

°°  
“I have to say that I’m impressed.” Jaehyun said later when he was in Taeyong’s office.

  
“Thanks, I worked hard at the designs and ideas as you have seen.” Taeyong answered.

  
“Tae, you were great but I was talking about Yuta.” Taeyong looked at him, offended.

  
“Any other assistant would have pissed their pants, not like it hasn’t happened before. Besides, his idea was very clever. Not to mentionn Dahlias are your favorite flowers” Jaehyun told him.

  
“I know, he doesn’t need to know that though. I wanted to motivate him today since he gave us a great idea on his first day but I don’t like to praise people too much because then they get confident and stop working as hard as they did at the start.”

  
“Oh, that explains why you have never praised me after all these years.” Jaehyun pouted.

  
“Stop being a baby, I always say you do a decent job.” Taeyong said, shrugging.

  
“You are the worst. Going back to Yuta, he isn’t only hot but very smart too. Sexy.”

  
“Can you stop with that?” Taeyong said, exhausted.

  
“I’m just happy you decided to hire a young assistant this time, not like that rude Nancy woman.”

  
“Hey! I liked Mrs. Nancy!” Taeyong protested.

  
“She apparently liked you a lot too, taking to consideration she quit the job and called you an insolent spoiled brat while leaving the building.”

  
“Wait, she did what?” 

°°  
Yuta arrived home, tired but happy, still not believing he was working for Hot Topic. He took his shoes off and went to the Kitchen, where he could smell food being prepared. Johnny was cooking.

  
“Hello, working boy” he said, without turning around from the stove. Yuta put his chin on his shoulder, Johnny and he had a prominent height difference so it was comfortable to this. He hugged him from behind.

  
“Hello honey, what are you cooking?” Yuta said. Johnny laughed. “Stop that. I went out of the shoot earlier than expected and decided to make curry since I know you love it.”

  
“You are the best, have I told you how much I love you?” Yuta said, seating down on the table.

“You say it all the time. How was your day?”

  
Yuta started smiling like an idiot, working on Hot Topic was very busy but he wouldn’t change it for anything right now. He told him about the conference, about his idea, about Taeyong complementing him, etc.

  
“Wow Yuta, that’s amazing!” Johnny said while serving the curry for both of them. “I’m proud of you. I’m glad you are happy.”

  
“This was basically thanks to you telling me to try it out, so I should be thanking you. I wanted to talk to you about something else though, I have been seeing some places and-“

  
“No Yuta, you aren’t moving out.”

  
“I can’t bother you like this.”

  
“Yuta, stop being dumb. We know each other since we are kids and I have an extra room, if you ever want to move at least wait until you have enough money for it.”

  
Yuta didn’t answer, he was right, he didn’t even have enough money for a place of his own. “Okay, but I’ll help you with grocery shopping, rent and stuff.”

  
“Deal.” Johnny said, smiling.

  
“Oh, I forgot to say, you seem to be very fond of Taeyong.”

  
“That’s my cue to go, I’ll go take a bath. Thanks for the curry I love you, bye.” Johnny just laughed at Yuta’s red face while he escaped from the kitchen.

°°

A month had passed since Yuta started working for Taeyong, it had been a hectic and tiring but exciting month for him. They went to many conferences about the next collection, preparations for upcoming shoots, meetings with fashion publicists and other designers, etc. Yuta had learned more about the fashion industry that during the whole past year, he was so thankful for this opportunity that was given for him.  

Taeyong clearly wasn’t handed all his success, he was extremely hardworking, passionate and focused on his job. Some days he wouldn’t go home, he would stay on the office all night finishing details about the upcoming collection and other projects alone. If Yuta had a platonic crush on him before, now he completely admired him and wanted to make him proud.

  
Yuta reached the office earlier than the usual, greeted Soyeon and went to Taeyong’s office with his usual morning coffee.

  
He reached the office and opened the door, only to find Taeyong fallen asleep on his desk.

“So, he stayed here yesterday too?” Yuta thought, smiling fondly.

Taeyong’s sleeping face was so angelic, he looked peaceful and completely beautiful. Yuta should have put the coffee on his desk and leave, but he couldn’t stop looking. Taeyong was very successful and strict, so sometimes Yuta would forget how young he actually was. Taeyong was a very determined person, he fought for his dreams and achieved everything he wanted, which also made him mature much faster than people his age.

  
“If he was here all night, I assume he hasn’t had breakfast.” Yuta thought, and remembered Johnny mentioned Taeyong liked sweet things.

°°  
_He was on the top of the Eiffel Tower. It was winter, it was snowing and he could see how the beautiful city was covered in white from here. He had his favorite black dior coat on, his gloves and a red scarf._

  
_“A beautiful view, right?” a sweet soft voice asked. Suddenly, he felt a body pressed next to his. He turned around._

  
_He saw a pair of alluring big brown eyes looking directly to him, kissable and full lips very close to his. Suddenly, the person smiled. A big, beautiful and infectious smile, a very familiar smile…_

  
_“Yuta?” Taeyong said._

_Yuta giggled. “Who else could it be? Dummy.” He pecked Taeyong’s lips._

_He froze on the spot, why did Yuta kiss him? Why is he feeling electricity running thru his body just by a peck? He looked at Yuta and felt weird in the stomach._

  
_Yuta stayed close to his face, holdings his hands. “I love you, Lee Taeyong.” he whispered and captured his lips again, in a real kiss this time._

_°°_

Taeyong woke up panting and sweating. It was morning already, he fell asleep on his desk in the middle of midnight while finishing some work. His heart was beating fast, threatening to come out of his chest. What the fuck? What was that? Why did he dream with Yuta? Why did he dream of… kissing Yuta? Taeyong was completely confused, he needed to wash his face and drink some water to calm himself down.

  
Taeyong was getting up to go to the bathroom when he noticed something different on his desk. There was a middle-sized box next to his coffee, with a delicate light blue ribbon in it and a note. He took the note and read it.

  
_“Hi boss, I figured you would be hungry so I bought something for you and hope you like it. I’ll be in my office if you need me – Yuta :)”_

  
He opened the box, Yuta chose Chocolate Scones. Taeyong’s favorites. Taeyong stopped himself from laughing, no longer surprised by anything anymore. The universe was making fun of him, his life having turned into one gigantic cosmic joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting, all your comments in the first chapter made me incredibly happy and motivated me to finish the chapter faster.
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated, see you in the next update lovelies <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! More than 400 hits?! I never thought I would even get 1, it's crazy! thank you so much for reading and commenting! It means everything to me. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Taeyong was sitting on his office chair, still confused, trying to process and understand what just happened. Maybe seeing Yuta every day made his subconscious come out with a weird idea like that, dreams are random and don’t mean anything anyways, he said to himself, knowing that was not what he really thought. He decided to not pay attention to it and continue his life as if nothing happened, he was about to go back to his work when he heard someone knocking.

  
“Come in.” Taeyong said. The person who had been bothering his thoughts came into the room slowly.

  
“Hello boss, good morning.” Yuta said. “I hope you liked your breakfast.” He was visibly blushing and getting redder by the second, not the typical Yuta at all. Cute. He had to accept, he has gotten used to Yuta's company and he was also very efficient which made it better. 

  
“Hello Yuta. Yes, I enjoyed it a lot. Thanks for that, I appreciate it. Do you need something?” Taeyong said while going back to his laptop.

  
“Mr. Choi called, he wanted to talk to you to finish some details about today’s fitting but suddenly had to hang up, he said he was hoping you could call him again.”

  
“Oh yes, I’ll call him now. Thank you.”

  
Before every photoshoot, a previous fitting is always necessary to do a meet up with the models, explain them what is the shoot about so that they understand the work they are about do, also try the clothes on and stylists choose what will they be wearing, their hairstyles and make up based on the concept.  
This fitting was particularly important because it was going to be the first photoshoot of Dahlia’s summer collection. The actual photoshoot would take place in one of the beaches of Jeju Island in two weeks, Taeyong was so excited to see the final product.

°°  
The fitting later that day was hectic, Yuta was sitting down while looking at the scene in front of his eyes: pretty boy and girl models standing expectant as Jaehyun and other stylists walked everywhere in the room with all kinds of summer clothes and makeup, Johnny who was the chosen photographer for the shoot explaining to the lighting guys how things would be done and Taeyong in a corner talking to Mr. Choi and some people of his staff.

  
Yuta wasn’t of any help at the moment. On occasions like this, he would doodle mindlessly on whatever blank piece of paper he could find on his notebook. Today’s doodle was looking alarmingly similar to a pair of too-pretty eyes. Frowning, he crumpled the paper into a tight ball.

  
“You shouldn’t throw that away.” Said a deep voice, hovering next to him. Yuta gasped.

  
“Jesus, don’t sneak up on me like that.” Yuta said and turned around to properly look at his intruder.

  
This view was not what he was expecting at all.

  
A charming, black haired and tall guy dressed in designer clothes was looking directly at him with his deep dark eyes. The guy in front of him was the most graceful and magnificent person he had ever seen in his life, alongside with Taeyong of course. They were so different though, one with sharper features than the other but still both were simply gorgeous.

  
The boy stared down at him with a smirk on his stupid plump lips. “I’ve been standing here for a few minutes.”

  
Well, that made the situation much better. He snorted.

  
“It’s not worth keeping trust me.” Yuta tossed the compressed ball into the trash near to where he was sitting. “Do you need something?” Yuta said, a little frightened by the handsome boy standing in front of him.

  
“I just wanted to see what you were doing.” Yuta arched a brow. “I know that can sound weird but you are the only person I don’t know here and you aren’t really helping in anything.”

  
“Wow, thank you for making me feel useless.” The other boy laughed.

  
“Let me start again. I’m Dong Sicheng, I’m one of Luxxio’s models. And you?”

  
A model? Oh. That explains how flawless he is, Yuta thought.

  
“I’m Nakamoto Yuta, I’m Taeyong’s assistant.”

  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sicheng sat down next to him. “So, Taeyong’s new toy? Interesting.”

 

“Do you know Taeyong? Hey! I’m not a-“

  
“Obviously I do. Do you draw? That was very good.”

  
“No, well yes, actually no.” Sicheng looked at him weirdly. “I want to be a designer in the future so drawing is basically part of what I plan on doing. I mostly do it randomly for fun now.”

  
“You have talent. I just met you but I would so model your clothes.” Sicheng smiled. Yuta’s heart was pounding faster than what it should. “I have to go now, stylists are probably waiting for me. I’ll see you around, Yuta.”

  
“Thank you, it was nice to meet you.” Yuta said and his typical big smile appeared.

  
Sicheng smiled back and went away. His eyes followed Sicheng, only to be found with Taeyong’s expressionless face staring back at him, the eye contact lasted for no more than two seconds before Taeyong looked away and continued his conversation with Mr. Choi. Yuta went back to his doodling, hoping to see the attractive boy again.

°°

Yuta was on Taeyong’s office helping him organize some papers, Taeyong was very busy those days getting every ready since the time for the new collection to be put out was coming.

  
While he was going thru Taeyong’s papers, a particular one caught his attention since it wasn’t a normal design or bills: it was a sketch of two boys, they were wearing long coats and gloves so he assumed it was winter, they were also holding hands. The sketch was all in black on white except for the red scarf one of the boys was wearing.  
It looked very personal, Yuta felt as if he wasn’t supposed to be seeing that but he couldn’t take his eyes away.

  
“It was a dream.” Taeyong’s voice startled him and he immediately put the sketch back on his place.

  
“Uh?”

  
“The drawing, it was a dream. I tend to draw my dreams, it’s been a habit ever since I was young.” Taeyong spoke up again, looking at Yuta. Yuta nodded. "Any reason in particular? If I can ask." 

"I guess I just like to draw and dreams are always pretty random."

  
“Did you always know that you wanted to be a designer?” Yuta asked, genuinely curious.

  
“I always loved to draw everything, I probably did a sketch of each object in my home when I was in school. It wasn’t until I went to a fashion show with my mom that I realized this was what I wanted to do.” Yuta was listening attentively.

  
“Do you know that part at the end of the show when the designer comes out and walks the runway? Everyone gives them applause and praise while they walk proudly of the collection they just exposed. I wanted to be like that, ever since that day I said I wouldn’t rest till doing it.” Taeyong said, his eyes were shining while he talked and Yuta found it so endearing.

  
“And you did. Congrats, I was one of the people giving you applause and praises on all your shows in Japan last season.”  Taeyong smiled. Yuta’s heart jumped.

  
“Thank you, I hope you enjoyed all the shows. I put all my effort into them.” Yuta smiled and nodded, going back to organizing the papers.

  
“And you?” Yuta looked at him confused. “Did you always know that you wanted to be a designer?” Taeyong asked him. Yuta thought about it for a second.

  
“I always loved fashion and would do sketches for fun, but I never thought in being a designer at first. I wanted to work behind the scenes, most probably in the business part of it or even as a personal shopper.” Yuta swallowed, already embarrassed for what he was going to say next but he wanted to be honest.

  
“I started wanting to a designer three years ago, when I saw your first show on television. I started watching your interviews and you just inspired me so much, you were so young but already successful, so passionate and the way you talked about fashion made me look at it in a completely different perspective. I really admire you and sorry if I’m being too much.” Yuta said, going back to his work and not expecting a reply.

  
Taeyong widened his eyes, he has received plenty of praises before, people telling him how he is the best, the most handsome and most talented, a million of love confessions and dating invitations, but this had to be the best thing someone had ever told him. The fact that he could inspire someone to completely change their path on life. This was way more rewarding than all the praises he has ever received thru his career.

  
“You should show me one of your designs someday.” Taeyong said. Yuta’s head quickly shot up. “Are you serious?” his eyes were sparkling. How adorable, Taeyong thought.  
Ok, dangerous thought Taeyong. Stop that.

  
“Of course, I am serious and curious, you sound like you really love it. When people love what they do, they always do it well.” He smiled and Yuta smiled back.

  
“Ok, sir. It would be my pleasure, but please don’t expect much.”

  
“You can stop calling me sir, it’s weird since we are only one year apart.”

  
“Ok sir.” Yuta said, smirk etched on his face. Where did that confidence even come from?

  
Taeyong had the sudden urge to erase that smirk with the flat of his tongue. Warning bells sounded in the back of his head and he breathed slowly through his nose.  
Where did that sudden thought even came from?

°°

“Sicheng asked me for Yuta’s number and I gave it to him, hope you don’t care about it.” Jaehyun said, sitting on Taeyong’s desk. Taeyong choked on the coffee he was drinking. Taeyong felt something twist at his stomach at that remark.

  
“Why would I care?” he said, shrugging, after he composed himself.

  
“Well, various things actually. First being that Yuta is your assistant and you have a dumb ass dating policy, second being you can’t stand Sicheng for reasons I’m not informed of.”

  
“Thankfully, Sicheng isn’t part of my company and I don’t care about what my employees do outside of here as long as they aren’t distracted here.”

  
“Why do you dislike him so much? He’s a cute boy.”

  
“I don’t dislike him, it’s just that I’m too professional and he is not. He is also a brat and by the way, you find everyone cute.”

  
“I don’t find you cute.” Jaehyun said, snatched the coffee from Taeyong’s hands. “He is fun while you aren’t I get it, you are a brat too in case you don’t know.”

  
“Jaehyun, I don’t care about Sicheng or his romantic life. What are you even doing here? Go to work and get off my desk.” Taeyong said, frowning.

  
“When was the last time you got laid?”

  
Taeyong looked at him, offended. “How does that concern you?”

  
“Because you need it, or maybe just go out clubbing. Or online dating. You need to have some fun; your life is boring.”

  
“My life is not boring at all, I love what I do and I don’t have time for that kind of stuff. I also have a reputation to maintain if you don’t remember.” Taeyong said, pushing Jaehyun off his desk and getting to work.

  
“You are boring.” He started walking to the door when he suddenly had an idea. He turned around to look at Taeyong. “What about a double date of you and me with Sicheng and Yuta?”

  
“You have 2 seconds to get out of my fucking office.”

°°

There was only one week left for the important shoot, Yuta was so excited and it would be his first time going to Jeju Island as well. Yuta had to go to the storage closet to get some boxes that Taeyong asked for, at the end of the day he had to do whatever Taeyong asked him.

  
He went out of the storage closet with three boxes that didn’t let him see properly, they were heavier than him probably. Damn you Taeyong.  
He was walking when he bumped into someone and saw some coffee being spilled, he panicked. He quickly put the boxes on the floor and proceeded to go help the person, only to find out a smirk looking down at him.

  
“Sicheng? What are you doing here?” Yuta said, shocked.

  
“I’m happy to see you too gorgeous.” Yuta’s felt a blush going up to his cheeks at the remark. “I had to come discuss something with Jaehyun or maybe it was because I was eager to see you. Maybe both.” Sicheng smiled at him and Yuta remembered the situation they were in.

  
“Sicheng I’m so sorry, I will buy you another coffee I promise!” Yuta said, looking at the floor with panic on his eyes.

  
“Is that a date? Because I was about to text you and ask you out on one, I’m sorry if I’m going too fast. I just really want to get to know you.”

  
Yuta couldn’t believe his ears. This godly looking human was asking him on a date, out of sudden.

  
Wait.

  
“How do you even have my number?”

  
“I have contacts.”

  
I’m going to kill that Jaehyun jackass, Yuta thought. Giving my number out without my permission, not that I’m complaining though.

  
“The only way I’ll accept you buying my coffee back is if we go on a date. Say yes.”

  
“Yes, I would love that.” Yuta said, smiling at him.

  
“Yuta?” A voice behind them said and Yuta froze. “I’ve been waiting for you for a long time, I don’t like people making me wait.” Taeyong said, approaching them and completely disregarding Sicheng’s presence.

  
“I’m so sorry boss, it won’t happen again.” Yuta said and looked at Sicheng apologetic.

  
“I’ll text you later and I’ll see you around okay?” Sicheng kissed Yuta’s cheek. “Good evening, Taeyong.” He said, and disappeared down the corridor. Taeyong only nodded at his statement. Yuta was still on flames inside because of the little kiss.

  
“I told you in the first day. We don’t accept distractions here Yuta, this better not happen again.” Taeyong said, looking at him with a dead stare and cold voice.

  
“I promise boss, I’m so sorry.” Yuta said, taking the boxes again and following Taeyong to this office.

 

°°

 

_Taeyong was walking down the streets of what looked like New York on a cold night. It was snowing, you could see lights everywhere and the noise of cars was very prominent on his ears, he was wearing his favorite black channel jeans, a brown coat and a red scarf. He stopped by a flower shop, just looking at all the beautiful and different type of flowers thru the glass. He felt in peace, even if the city was the complete opposite._

_He felt a part of arms circling his waist and hugging him from behind._

_“Are you thinking in buying those for me?” a sweet voice said. A very familiar voice, he didn’t have to turn around to know who it was._

_“Do you even like flowers?” Taeyong asked. He heard the other boy giggling. “I like them if they’re coming from you.”_

_Taeyong sighed exasperatedly._

_“Why are you here, Yuta?” Taeyong asked, turning around._

_“Why wouldn’t I?” He said, coming closer to Taeyong and he found himself not moving._

_“You are mine Lee Taeyong and I’m yours, no matter what.” Yuta said, before smashing their lips together._

 

_°°_

Taeyong woke up at 11 pm, sweating and with a dry throat, burning for water. He fell asleep on his desk again. His heart was beating in an unhealthy way and he took a breath to calm himself down. What was happening? Maybe sleeping at the office has some weird effect that he couldn’t control, he said to himself while drinking a cup of water.

Then he noticed.

_“Goodnight boss, didn’t want to wake you up when I was going home. You have my number, if you need something just text me or give me a call! – Yuta :)”_

 

He fell into his desk chair, leaned forward, and let his forehead smack against the surface of the table.

 

"Fucking hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story won't have too many chapters since how I said before, it was intendeed to be a one shot but I hope you guys will stick with me until the end. Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are so appreciated and motivate me so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I didn't have much time to write in the week so that's why the chapter didn't come as fast as the past ones. I made this chapter longer as a thank you for your comments, kudos and patience.

One week passed faster than expected and the time for the highly-anticipated shoot came. Everyone was pretty excited about it but also nervous, especially Yuta, but he tried his best not to show it. Taeyong kept him busy all week, he didn’t remember how sleeping felt like and he was exhausted but it couldn’t compare to how Taeyong was, he had been working harder than everyone else and the dark circles under his eyes were only one of the proofs of it.

  
The sun was hiding when they were sitting down in the airport waiting for their flight, Mr. Choi and his team flied there since morning. Yuta wished he could have gone with them, he had always preferred morning flights. He liked to see all the scenery, he found it very fascinating and relaxing. Well, he could use a very well deserved sleep, he thought to himself. Jaehyun and Johnny were animatedly talking and he wondered how could they have so much energy. He let out a sigh.

  
“Excited for the shoot?” he heard a voice saying. He looked up and saw Taeyong offering him a drink. He took it and smiled.

  
“Yes boss, thanks.” Taeyong sat down next to him. “You seem tired.” He said.

  
“No, it’s fine.” Yuta lied. “No more than you at least.”

  
“Do I look that bad?” Taeyong said with a little smile.

  
“I’ll be honest boss, you have looked better.” Yuta said.

  
“Now I’m mildly offended.” But the boy was grinning from ear to ear. Yuta smiled at him.

  
“You have worked so hard boss; the collection is incredible and I honestly can’t wait to see everyone’s reaction to it. I’m sure they’ll be as amazed as me.”  
“Thanks, Yuta.”

  
Taeyong allowed a small smile. Why did it feel so good to receive this boy’s admiration? He was just another assistant, one of the hundreds that he has had thru all his career and one of the hundreds that he would have. What made him special? Taeyong had been asking himself this question repeatedly and still didn’t have an answer.

“You’re welcome.” Without thinking about it, Yuta placed a hand on Taeyong’s arm.

Nearly two months in and they had successfully managed to avoid physical contact. Until now. Big mistake.

It was bad enough for Yuta to be subjected to the other boy’s beautiful face day in and day out without knowing what the solid heat of his skin felt like pulsing under his palm. Their eyes met and Yuta noticed the lack of distance between them. Taeyong was so close he could make out the delicate spread of his thick eyelashes. Too close.

Yuta, he is your boss, he thought. This is wrong. Incredibly wrong. They both pulled apart at the same time.

“I’m sorry, boss.” Yuta said, in a small voice. Taeyong didn’t say anything but looked at him with his dark deep eyes.

They heard the voice of a lady on the speakers, saying the boarding for the flight to Jeju Island was starting. Neither of them moved, still there looking at each other.

“We should go.” Taeyong said, looking away.

“Right.” Yuta said, getting up.

“Yuta, why is your face red? Are you getting sick?” He heard Johnny saying when they approached the rest of the staff.

He blushed even harder.

 

°°

  
Taeyong was seated next to Jaehyun on the flight, while Yuta was with Johnny at the other side of the hallway. He regretted taking this decision. He was completely spent and needed a rest, but Jaehyun wouldn’t shut up.

“Jae, honestly. I love you but don’t you get tired?” he said in a quiet voice, not wanting to bother anyone.

“Wow, rude much. When was the last time you had a proper conversation with your best friend?” Jaehyun asked, smiling and showing his adorable dimples.

“This morning.”

“You bothering me about the collection is not a conversation to me.”

Taeyong decided to ignore him, closing his eyes to finally get the sleep he needed and deserved, because once they arrived in Jeju the word rest would not exist in his vocabulary.  
“Yuta and Johnny look cute together, don’t you think?” he heard Jaehyun’s voice asking him.

His eyes snapped open at that statement. “What?” Taeyong said, a little agitated.

Taeyong eyes diverted to the pair on the other side. Yuta was peacefully sleeping on Johnny’s shoulder, while Johnny had his hand circling Yuta’s waist. They looked very close with each other.

“Just saying they look very adorable and comfortable. Don’t you think they have the perfect height and size difference?” Jaehyun said, while looking at them.

“What the fuck is a size difference?” Taeyong asked.

“It was just a comment, no need for you to get defensive.” Jaehyun said, smiling.

“Why would I even get defensive?” Jaehyun ignored his question, again.

“Johnny told me they were childhood friends and they also live together. I think they would make a nice couple.”

“Dating coworkers is not allowed; do I need to remind you?” Taeyong was exasperated for no apparent reason.

“Your rules don’t make sense and are meant to be broken, do I need to remind you? Jesus, when was the last time you had fun? Besides, I would be surprised if Johnny hadn’t jumped in that hot piece of ass.” Taeyong had a weird sensation on his stomach at that thought.

“Do you always have to be so tactless?” Taeyong asked, visibly bothered. Jaehyun nodded. “They are both very professional and besides, having affairs or dating longtime friends is awkward.”

“That’s not what you said that one time when I turned 19 and you-“ Taeyong elbowed him.

“Shut the fuck up Jaehyun.”

 

°°

  
They finally arrived Jeju and Taeyong felt more exhausted than before, he made a mental note not to sit next Jaehyun in the flight back to Seoul. He looked at Yuta’s face when they got out of the plane and it was probably one of the most endearing things he had ever seen in all his life. The younger had his eyes half open and his hair was messy, he desperately wanted to brush it with his fingers but that would not be appropriate.  
“Yuta please, look at yourself.” Johnny said and delicately started to fix his hair.  
“Can you please walk fast? The cars are waiting for us to take us to the hotel.” Taeyong told them, walking past them with Jaehyun at his side.  
“Petty.” Jaehyun whispered to Taeyong’s ear and laughed.

  
°°

They reached the hotel and Mr. Choi was waiting for them in the lobby. He greeted them and asked them about the flight, the rest of Hot Topic’s staff went to their respective rooms while Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun and Johnny talked with Mr. Choi.

  
“Tomorrow is going to be a very long and busy day, you all should go rest and I’ll see you tomorrow at 8 am.” Mr. Choi said, going back to his room.

  
They were getting their room keys when Taeyong noticed something strange.  
“Why are there only two keys?” he asked, looking confused. It was no secret that Taeyong didn’t like sharing rooms with anyone, he always booked a room for himself whenever they traveled.

  
“There are no more rooms reserved, Sir.” The receptionist said.

  
“This must be some kind of mistake. I want another one.” Taeyong said.

  
“I’m sorry Sir, the whole hotel is full already.”

  
“Stop being a cry baby Taeyong, I’m sure Mr. Choi didn’t know.” Jaehyun said and Taeyong threw him a glare.

  
Jaehyun took his key and Johnny’s arm. “Let’s go Johnny.”

  
“What?” said the three others in unison.

  
“I have to finish some details about the shoot with Johnny and it’s better to have your assistant close if something happens, he knows things better than anyone else.” And with that, he disappeared to the elevator with a confused faced Johnny.

  
Taeyong was perplexed. He looked at Yuta standing next to him and if the situation was any different, he would have laughed. He looked completely disturbed.

  
“Do you think I am that bad of a roommate?” He said, even if he wasn’t happy with the turn of events either. He was going to have a serious talk with Jaehyun about this later on.

  
Yuta laughed but he actually wanted to run away from this. He tried his best to act as if he didn’t want to kill Jaehyun.

  
“Are you better than as a boss?”

  
“Is that supposed to mean something?”

  
“Nothing at all.” Yuta started walking to the elevator, he needed some water. It can’t be that bad, can it?

°°

It can. The awkwardness and tension could be cut with a knife, they were both seated on their respective beds, Yuta trying to distract himself with his phone while Taeyong was looking at the wall in front of him. They were together every day, why was this so weird for both of them?

  
“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Taeyong asked.

  
“No.” Yuta lied.

  
“I don’t believe you.”

  
Damnit. Taeyong’s perceptiveness was starting to creep him out. He looked at his phone once again, without responding.

  
“I’m going to take a bath.” Taeyong said, getting up and going into the bathroom. 

  
Yuta nodded. Suddenly his phone started ringing and when he saw who was calling, he smiled.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Hi gorgeous. I heard you arrived not long ago.” He heard Sicheng’s deep voice saying.

  
“Hi Sicheng. Yes, I’m in my room resting now.”

  
“I’m so sorry that I haven’t had the time to call you for our date, I’ve been so busy and I know you have been too.”

  
“Don’t apologize, I understand. Everything’s been hectic, maybe after the shoot is over we both will have more time.”

  
“I’ll make time for you. I’m so excited to see you tomorrow.” Yuta chuckled.

  
“Stop lying.” He heard the water stopped running. “I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow Sicheng.”

  
“Goodnight Yuta, I’ll be waiting for that.” Yuta hang up.

  
“I wonder why is that kid always bothering you in work hours.” Yuta was startled.

He looked to the bathroom’s door and he felt his throat going dry. There was Taeyong, shirtless and with only a tiny towel covering the bottom part of his body. Yuta could see his defined and muscular thighs, the water still running down his chest and his hair. Taeyong arched a brow at him and Yuta went back to the real world.

  
Yuta immediately started blushing and looked away, it was so obvious he was checking his boss out and Taeyong realized.

  
“Technically these aren’t work hours’ boss.” He said, still embarrassed.

  
“They are, if you are with me.” Taeyong said while he went to his suitcase to get his pajamas.

  
“I’m sure that’s not how it works.” Yuta said, laying down and putting the covers over his head. Taeyong laughed.

  
“Goodnight Yuta, get energy for tomorrow.”  
“Goodnight, boss.”

  
°°

The day was there finally. Everyone was up, ready on their positions and burning with excitement and anticipation at 8 am. The lighting and cameras were ready, the stylists were finishing the last touch ups on models.  
The shoot was located in one of the most famous beaches of Jeju Island, Jung-mun Beach. It was such a beautiful and peaceful place, Yuta was amazed. It was his first time coming to this place and he was sure he was going to leave with great experiences.  
He heard loud voices and commotion, which took all his peace away. He turned around to see Taeyong, Jaehyun and Mr. Choi talking and not looking very happy. “Now what?” He thought.

  
“What happened?” Yuta said, confused, when he approached the three infuriated figures."

“One of the main models sprained her ankle and she says there’s no way she can model like this.” Jaehyun said, which the most serious tone he has ever heard from him.

  
“You should had brought more models because we never know the things that can happen.” Taeyong told Mr. Choi. “What are we going to do now? Any ideas?”

  
Yuta desperately wanted to give an idea and help, but he really didn’t know what to say.  
Wait.

  
“What if you model instead Jaehyun? Or you, boss?” Yuta said, innocently.

  
“Maybe in a first collection it’s acceptable, but it’s not professional for designers to be the models of their own brand.” Mr. Choi said. Yuta made a mental note to write that down on his notebook later.

  
“And everyone knows Jaehyun is Hot Topic’s stylist, people could start baseless rumors.” Taeyong said.

  
Jaehyun suddenly started grinning.  
“But no one knows who you are.” Jaehyun said, looking at Yuta.

  
“Excuse me?” Yuta said.

  
“No one knows you are Taeyong’s assistant yet so you can easily do the shoot yourself.”

  
“That’s it! I agree with that.” Mr. Choi said.

  
Yuta was frozen and couldn’t understand clearly. Did he hear that right?

  
“Okay then it’s settled.” Taeyong said.

  
“Wait a second!” Yuta said. “I’m an aspirant designer, not a model.”

  
“Are you telling me you never had a modeling class in fashion school?” Jaehyun asked.

  
“I did, but I only know the basics. I’m not a model and don’t look like one either. You guys are professionals, you can’t possibly use a without experience assistant like me as one of the main models of a collection.” Yuta was mortified.

  
“Desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, you could totally pass for a model. Now go with Jaehyun, it’s an order Yuta.” Taeyong said, serious.

  
Yuta felt as if he was suddenly living in a different dimension. “You could totally pass for a model” was repeating on his head as Jaehyun dragged him to the changing rooms.  
“Time to make you look even hotter, love.” Jaehyun told him, winking.

°°

Taeyong was bothered by the whole situation. He wasn’t happy about having to change things last minute, he always liked to have an alter plan if things didn’t go as planned. The idea of having his assistant with no modeling experience taking a model’s place didn’t thrill him, but it had to be done.

  
“We are ready to start!” he heard Jaehyun excitedly screaming.

  
Taeyong doesn’t know what he was expecting, but clearly it wasn’t this. The view that welcomed him when he turned around took him completely by surprise.  
Yuta was barefooted, wearing skinny ripped jeans that hugged greatly his big thighs with a white loose blouse that only reached half of his stomach. The lower part of his toned abdomen could be seen, showing how slim his waist Yuta had an hourglass figure and Taeyong found himself desperately wanting to hold him.  
He was also wearing a blue flower crown with natural make up. He looked completely ethereal, no one could take his eyes off him. He could see Sicheng checking him out. “Can I take his eyes off?” Taeyong thought. Ok stop Taeyong, you are not an assassin.

  
Taeyong felt as if all the blood was leaving his brain while he continued staring at Yuta. Taeyong focus, this is your assistant, what is wrong with you?  
The faint blush in Yuta’s face as everyone looked at him only made him look more adorable in Taeyong’s eyes. He wanted and needed to stop having these thoughts about Yuta, but he couldn’t control it. It made him mad. He was perfect in controlling everything in his life and his emotions, but when it was about Yuta, he just couldn’t do it.  
Yuta went to where the rest of the models were, he started to talk and laugh with Sicheng but in that moment Taeyong didn’t care, he was too busy admiring how beautiful Yuta’s smile was when he laughed.

  
“Earth to Taeyong?”

  
“Jesus Christ, can you stop scaring me like that?” Taeyong said.

  
“Maybe if you stopped ignoring me, I would.” Jaehyun said, drinking his coffee. “What do you think about my creation? I guess you liked it, it’s the first time you have some type of reaction to a model.”

  
“What reaction? I haven’t said anything.” Taeyong said, trying to fake it, but Jaehyun could see thru him.

  
“Taeyong. I would have payed to see your face again, it’s the first time I saw you looking flustered over someone in years.”

  
“Jaehyun, why do you act as if I was an emotionless lifeless boring prick?”

  
“I didn’t say anything but I’m glad you said it yourself.” Jaehyun smiled. Taeyong rolled his eyes.

°°

Lights, camera, action.

  
The shoot started and all that could be heard were the camera clicks, the music playing in the background and Johnny’s indication to the models. Taeyong and Jaehyun were next to Johnny monitoring everything. He had to accept the fact that even if he didn’t personally like Sicheng, he was an exceptional model. Everyone was doing their jobs and Taeyong was proud of his team, they were always professional and focused no matter the little problems that appeared.  
It was time for Yuta to shoot his parts and they all could notice how nervous he was. Taeyong drank water because he wasn’t feeling too good himself.

  
“Yuta, relax okay? I’ll give you all the indications that you need. It’s easy, just smile and don’t be too tense.” Johnny said and started getting ready.  
Yuta took a breath and tried to remember what his teachers told him in his modelling class. He was nervous but he had this unreasonable want to impress Taeyong so he was going to work to do it.

  
Johnny gave the signal and the shoot started again.

  
Yuta started dancing to the music and smiling at the camera and no one could take their eyes away from him. The way he grabbed his hair while he played with the sand and laughed was mesmerizing.

  
“That’s good! More Yuta, just be yourself. Do what you will like, this is a carefree shoot.” Johnny said.

  
Yuta sat down on the sand, with a straight posture and a serious expression looking directly at the camera, he closed his eyes a little and opened his mouth a bit, while grabbing his flower crown with one hand and putting the other one in the sand. Everyone could see his defined stomach more clearly since he stopped moving.

  
He looked so hot and sexy, completely different to the obedient assistant who was constantly blushing that Taeyong was used to. Taeyong felt as if he wasn’t looking at Yuta, but at the devil himself. The devil who came into his life to make him sin.  
Then Yuta suddenly started laughing and gave the camera a wink, getting up. How could that be the same person of a few seconds ago? Taeyong was sure that Yuta was out to kill him.

  
“Please close your mouth, you look like you’re about to start drooling.” Jaehyun whispered, making him flinch.

  
Yuta started modeling to the camera again and his killer smile had each person in that beach with their gazes fixed on him.

  
“I think those are enough. Great job Yuta, I’m proud.” Johnny said, smiling at him. Yuta smiled back. He was tired and embarrassed, but he thought he did a good job. He went to change avoiding all the stares, in that moment he just needed his clothes back and some water.

°°

Shoots normally could last a whole day if necessary, after some breaks for rest and outfit changes, they were finished.

  
“Good job everyone, that’s it for today!” Johnny said and everyone started applauding, they were all exhausted and starving, but happy and excited to see the final product. All models went back to change and the staff was picking up the equipment to go back to the hotel. Taeyong was talking with Mr. Choi and successfully could forget about Yuta for a moment. Until Jaehyun brought it back a few moments later.

"I think I found a new star. I'm waiting for the thanks for coming up with this great idea." Jaeyhyun said.

"He did good but what star are you even talking about, that was a one time thing." Taeyong said, trying to act disinterested.

"Honestly Taeyong, you don't really believe that. Yuta is a natural, when the photoshoot goes public everyone will want to know who he is and I  know they will try to contact him."

"Yuta doesn't want to be a model." Taeyong said, but he knew Jaehyun was right.

"He wants to be a designer but the fashion industry is a hard one, you have to start with something and modeling is a step up from being an assistant and one step closer to his actual dream becoming reality. Think about it." Jaehyun said before going into the van and Taeyong couldn't stop thinking about it all the ride back.

°°

“You never told me you knew how to model.” Johnny told Yuta when they were having dinner with Jaehyun in the hotel two hours later.

  
“I don’t know how to.” Yuta answered.

  
“Are you kidding me cutie? That’s not how a kid without experience models.” Jaehyun said.

  
“Jaehyun, I’m older than you.” Yuta said, drinking his grape juice. “I guess it just came off naturally. I’m never doing it again though, I don’t really appreciate all that staring.”

  
“You don’t like people staring at you but you want to be a designer. Interesting.” Jaehyun said, continuing eating his food.

  
“It’s different. The shoot was very fun today but I don’t want to be seen as an object because of my body.” Yuta said.

  
“That’s not what modeling is about.” Taeyong said, appearing in the hotel’s restaurant next to him with wet hair and sweatpants.

  
“Why is he always suddenly appearing with a quote? Does he think he is in some drama?” Yuta thought.  
Taeyong sat down.

  
“There will be of course some perverts that will see models that way.” Taeyong said, remembering his thoughts about Yuta before and feeling guilty.  
“But that’s not what modeling is truly about. Models are not props. Modeling is an art form. Any good model brings his or her own unique experiences, background and attitudes into the shoot, and any worthwhile photographer seeks to bring that out. This is reflected in the way the models hold themselves, their interaction with props, etc. It goes further than that.” Taeyong said, looking at the menu. Jaehyun and Johnny agreed.

  
Taeyong always managed to amaze Yuta, he had a complete different vision of the world and Yuta felt like he learned a new way of seeing things ever since he started working with him.

  
“You did really good today Yuta, Mr. Choi and his staff were very surprised.”

  
“Thank you, sir.” Taeyong narrowed his eyes. Yuta knew how much he hated it but insisted on doing it anyway. They were way too close on age to call each other sir, it made Taeyong feel like a pervert.

  
Yuta’s phone vibrated and lighted up. It was a text from Sicheng.

  
_“You looked and did incredible today Yuta, it’s a shame that we couldn’t talk more but we’ll have time for that.”_

  
Yuta smiled at his phone and started typing a text back.

  
“It’s an act of decency not using the phone on the dinning table, especially if you have company.” Taeyong said.

  
“Taeyong, stop the bitterness just because no one texts you.” Jaehyun said. Taeyong was the only one who didn’t laugh.

°°

Taeyong was laying in his bed trying to sleep and thinking about the events of the day.

  
At the end, he was actually happy things had turned out like that. Yuta did amazing but the fact that he agreed in the first place and was so professional about it said a lot about him. Yuta was not the depressed, middle-aged typical assistant he was expecting for that day pn his office. No, Yuta was something new. Something fresh. The younger boy hadn’t been tainted and worn down by decades of working in the demanding industry yet, his optimism and enthusiasm still intact. Of course, the fact that he was really fucking pretty didn’t hurt either.  
He turned to face Yuta’s bed. Was he already asleep? He couldn’t notice because of the darkness of the room.

  
He really didn’t want to see his employee in a different light, he was having thoughts that couldn’t be considered appropriated for the relationship they were supposed to have. At first, he ignored it, humans getting attracted to other humans is normal and Yuta is very visually pleasing. But, was it only that? He couldn’t deny he enjoyed the younger’s company more than he probably should.  
He had way too many mixed feelings that he couldn’t find an explanation to, or maybe he did but didn’t want to accept it. Not even mentioning the constant dreams he decided to ignore, because they were clearly affecting his sanity.

°°

_When Taeyong opened his eyes, he was in Hawaii. He remembers this beach resort from his last vacation here two years ago. The weather was hot but with a strong summer breeze. The sea looked calm and delicious. The whole scenery was stunning, but he was waiting for that one constant in his dreams to make it more breathtaking._

  
_“You know, I wish for the love of my life to propose to me in a place like this.” Yuta said, appearing in front of him with a floral shirt, white shorts and his usual big smile._

  
_“Is that an indirect?” Taeyong grabbed the other’s hips and put him close._

  
_“Oh wow, this is a first. When did you get so bold?” Yuta said, pecking his nose._

  
_“I guess I figured this is the only place where you can be mine.” Yuta’s smile faltered._

  
_“That’s not true, Taeyong. What are you so afraid of?” Yuta’s eyes looked worried._

  
_“You’re my employee. There’s a rule tha-“_

  
_“Taeyong, stop it. This is not about your rules, I can see through you.” Yuta said, caressing his face._

  
_“Okay that’s only a part of it.” Taeyong said, looking to the ground._

 

  
_“Be honest with me. Be honest with yourself. Love doesn’t have to be a bad thing.”_

  
_“Who told you I am in love?”_

  
_“Now I’m offended.” Yuta said laughing. “I’m not always going to be there for you and I want you to know that, I hope you won’t regret it when it’s too late.”_

  
_“What do you mean with that?” Taeyong asked, confused._

  
_“You can figure it out yourself.” Yuta said, giving him a peck._

°°

Taeyong woke up agitated in the morning, feeling like he couldn’t breathe. These dreams were in all honesty, not good for his health. He was going to get up for some water when he saw a person looking back at him with wide eyes.

  
Yuta was seated on his bed, the blankets still covering the lower part of his body.

  
“Did you... just say my name?” Yuta asked him and Taeyong went blank.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading as always, it means a lot to me and I hope you all had a great week. See you later!
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! This chapter came later than expected but here it is, I hope you will enjoy it. I'm wowed at the amount of hits and kudos, thank you so much!!

 

Taeyong was frozen still laying on his bed. Did he call for Yuta while dreaming with him? How could he possibly explain this to his assistant? How embarrassing.

“Eh…” he started, sitting on the bed. “Yes Yuta, I was actually calling for you.” He said, not knowing what to say next.

Yuta blinked. “Okay boss, what do you need?” He said, a little confused, still holding his blanket.

“I’m not feeling well at all.” It was the first thing Taeyong could think of. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but could you buy some medicine for me? There’s this drugstore next to the hotel.” He said, feeling stupid for the situation he put himself in.

“Oh… okay, of course boss. Maybe it’s the change of weather.” Yuta said, leaving his bed and searching for his clothes. Taeyong couldn’t ignore how Yuta’s thighs looked in his short pajama pants.

“What are you feeling?”

“Uh.” Taeyong looked at him. “What?

“I have no idea what kind of medicine to buy, boss.” Yuta said, chuckling.

“Oh, right.” Taeyong managed to embarrass himself even further. “It’s just a cold I think and my head hurts.” He lied.

Yuta nodded, when he found his clothes he went to the bathroom to change while Taeyong was still trying to catch his breath. He was hoping Yuta believed him and didn’t realize what truly happened.

 

°°°

 

Later that day, they were in the airport for their flight back to Seoul. They were all satisfied and excited, even with the little change of plans, the shoot was a success and it would be published soon alongside with the collection.

Yuta was messaging his mom, he hadn’t had the time to do it lately and he felt guilty because of it.

“There’s no way in hell that I’m traveling next to you again, I’m tired and want to sleep.” Yuta heard. He looked up and found Taeyong talking to Jaehyun in front of him.

“Okay, I’ll travel with Johnny and you can go with model hottie.” Jaehyun said, before looking at Yuta and winking. Taeyong shrugged.

“Do whatever you want Jaehyun. By the way, Yuta is my assistant and has a name.” Taeyong said, looking rather serious which took Yuta by surprise.

“Why are you so insufferable today?” Jaehyun asked, grinning.

“Why are you so insufferable every day?” Taeyong said, sitting down on the opposite side of Yuta.

 

°°

The atmosphere on the plane was kind of awkward. Taeyong could hear Johnny and Jaehyun talking animatedly next to them, while they weren’t nor sleeping nor talking. It was just uncomfortable. Taeyong couldn’t understand why it was so awkward to be alone with Yuta when they saw each other basically every day.

“It’s going to be very busy when we get to Seoul, so you should rest as much as you can.” He broke the silence. Yuta, who was sitting next to the airport window, turned to look at him.

“That’s right boss, you should as well.” Yuta smiled at him and Taeyong’s heart made a jump. He nodded and closed his eyes, expecting to rest until they reached Seoul.

 

Fifteen minutes passed and he couldn’t sleep. He opened his eyes, only to find Yuta peacefully sleeping next to him. The boy didn’t take long to fall asleep, Taeyong envied him in that moment. He was going to try again, when he felt the body next to him moving.

Yuta, still asleep, shifted and naturally put his head on Taeyong’s shoulder. Taeyong immediately stiffened.

“Yuta, I’m not Johnny.” He said in a barely audible voice, Yuta didn’t even flinch.

Taeyong took that time to admire the younger boy. He looked so calm, he was breathing slowly and seemed comfortable. His hair looked healthy and shiny, Taeyong wanted to pass his fans thru it. Taeyong also noticed the boy had plump full lips, they looked soft and he damned his mind for wanting to know how they would felt against his. He also had long lashes, heck, even his lashes were pretty.

It had been a long time since the last time Taeyong felt this confused by someone. There was something about Yuta that made his insides turn in a way that no one had in a long time. He didn’t like it one bit.

He could feel Jaehyun’s gaze on them but he ignored him, closing his eyes and dozing off to sleep.

 

°°

 

It was another week in Hot Topic. Yuta was in Taeyong’s office, as usual, helping him with his paper work while he was on his laptop.

Yuta got distracted thinking about the shoot. He was anxious for his pictures to be published, he was embarrassed but at the same time he was proud of himself. Johnny showed him the pictures at home and he was perplexed, he actually did a good job and they came out better than he expected.

He remembered when they arrived at Seoul, last week. Taeyong and him fell asleep leaning on each other and woke up with red cheeks and apologizing.

His eyes shifted to Taeyong. He concentrated on the older boy’s profile, gaze trailing along the smooth planes of his face and getting stuck on the deceptively innocent way he was biting his lower lip. In moments like this, Yuta only wanted Taeyong to pin him down on the desk and crawl all over him. Sighing, he shifted, propping his elbows on his knees.

“I’m sorry, am I boring to you?” Taeyong said, not taking his eyes of his computer, and Yuta came back to earth.

“Not at all.” Yuta tilted his head to the side. “I’m enjoying the view.” Taeyong looked at him scandalized with wide eyes.

“Of the city, of course.” Yuta said, pointing at the huge window behind Taeyong.

Taeyong’s hand paused over his laptop for a second but then continued, Yuta’s remark was otherwise ignored.

“Tonight, I’ll have to ask you to stay a few extra hours with me if you can, we have work to finish. Don’t worry, I’ll pay you.” Taeyong said, eyes fixed on the screen once again.

“Oh… tonight? Couldn’t it be tomorrow? Or any other day? I’m sorry to ask boss.” Yuta said.

“Do you have important plans for tonight?” Taeyong asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I… yes. I have a date.” Yuta said and Taeyong’s grip on the cup hardened.

“Not that you care about that boss, I’ll cancel it.”

Taeyong wanted to be selfish, he wanted to tell Yuta he had to stay here and couldn’t go see whoever was occupying his time and mind. Sicheng, he imagined, and it only helped to make his blood rush faster to his head.

But he remembered Jaehyun’s words. Just because he was bitter, had trust issues and resented love didn’t mean other people had to suffer his own fate.

“It’s okay, Yuta. You can help me out tomorrow, go and have fun.” He gave Yuta a strained smile.

“Thank you so much boss, it’s been a while since the last time I went out.” Yuta said, smiling a bit.

“I understand, the last time I had a date was probably three years ago.” Taeyong said and Yuta gasped.

“You are… joking, right?” Yuta said.

“Not at all. I haven’t had the time for anything of that sort, I dedicated myself to my career.” Taeyong wanted to laugh at Yuta’s astounded expression.

“Boss you know, with all the respect you deserve, can I say something?” Yuta asked, looking unsure.

“Of course, you can, don’t act as if you were in jail.” Taeyong smiled.

“I understand your reasoning and you accomplished so much in such a short amount of time, which isn’t common in this industry, so you should be proud of yourself. But you’re so young, you shouldn’t deny yourself the opportunity to live. You shouldn’t deprive yourself of these experiences.” Yuta said, looking directly at Taeyong’s eyes.

“I know, but it’s not as easy as it sounds. Do you know how difficult it is to find someone who is authentically interested in you when you are in this position? In you as a person and nothing else. It’s almost impossible.” Taeyong said, something changed on his expression. Yuta remained silent.

Taeyong didn’t know why he was telling Yuta about this, during all his life it was rather hard for him to open up to people, especially after his career took off, but there was something in Yuta’s big expecting eyes that made him feel comfortable. Safe. It scared him. He was scared to be wrong about it again, but something inside him told him to take the risk.

“I was always very quiet on school, it was hard for me to make friends. Jaehyun was my first friend because he himself approached me and even if I was awkward and most of the conversations were just him talking alone, he never left my side.” Taeyong closed his laptop before continuing his story. Yuta was attentively listening.

“People feared me because of my cold appearance, I never even received flowers or chocolates on Valentine’s Day. My school experience wasn’t the best, I only talked with Jaehyun’s friends but still no one made any effort to actually get to know me.” Taeyong sipped his coffee again before continuing.

“I went to college and it was basically the same thing. I developed this irrational crush on one of the boys and even if Jae told me he didn’t trust him, I still longed for him for no actual reason.”

Yuta was stupefied by the fact that Taeyong was telling him about his personal life. He was just an assistant.

“On the last year of the design school I went to, you had to create an original design and the best one out of all the students would be exposed on Seoul’s fashion week. I worked extremely hard on it, without sleep or focusing on anything else, and mine won. My design got a lot of attention and companies started contacting me, which I was very grateful for and happy about. But when that happened, all my classmates from college and even high school who never talked to me, started trying to talk to me and get close to me, including this guy that I had a crush on.”

Taeyong had his gaze fixed on the wall, lost in thoughts and memories. Yuta was frozen on his spot.

“I should have known better, but I was young and I longed for the love and attention I never had, besides he was my crush for years. He had an angelic face, the type of person you see and think it’s innocent and trustworthy. But appearances lie. Jaehyun warned me but I still decided to go out with him, we even moved together. I envisioned a life with him and he broke my trust.” Taeyong stopped talking.

“Boss, it’s fine if you don’t want to keep talking about it.” Yuta said immediately. It was the first time he saw Taeyong so vulnerable.

“It’s okay. If I started, I will finish.” He said, taking a breath. Even if he wanted to deny it, it was still a little tough to talk about this topic, but he wanted to get over it completely. Jaehyun was the only one who knew.

“He scored an important job in the company I was working on thanks to me, I talked to my boss and did the impossible for him to get there. I did so much for him. He started going up on the company and I was over the moon, I was happy to see his hard work paying off. To make the story short, I found him having sex with our ex-boss in his office.”

Yuta let out a gasp. What?

“He just used me to get into the company, he fed me lies for the longest time while he was sleeping with our boss, which is how he went up on the company. That was the moment when I quit the job and decided to make my own firm.”

Suddenly everything made sense. Taeyong’s weird dating policies, his resentment for love, his whole personality, his lack of close friends.

“Do you have any idea how many love propositions I have received now that I’m rich and popular, compared to the ones I received on school? How can I trust any of them after what happened to me? Jaehyun always tells me not everyone is the same way but how can I know? It’s safer for me to stay by myself.” Taeyong said, finishing the story.

“I’m sorry if I overwhelmed you with my sudden story, I-“

“If someone was capable of cheating on you, what’s left for normal looking people like me?” Yuta asked, tried to bring the mood up. Taeyong laughed.

“No, but seriously, boss. You not receiving any presents, confessions, being cheated on and people not talking to you it’s a concept that I can’t grasp. You are basically the type of person everyone should aspire to have.” Yuta said, before he could spot his mouth.

Taeyong blushed.

“Your ex-boyfriend is stupid, just like all your old classmates.” He continued, before Taeyong could say anything.

“When people rely on surface appearances and false stereotypes, rather than in-depth knowledge of others at the level of the heart, mind and spirit, their ability to assess and understand people accurately is compromised.” Yuta said, staring at Taeyong’s dark eyes. When did Yuta get so wise?

“You may seem cold at the first meeting but appearances are only a glimpse of the unseen. I saw a lot of rumors about your personality on television, about how you were vicious, frivolous, mean, etc and I told myself not to believe them, but confirm them on my own. I think that’s how everyone should act.”

Taeyong remembered his first meeting with Yuta, the way he confidently talked to him instead of being intimidated and scared, like everyone else who did.

“What happened to you sucks boss, I understand you having trust issues and I can assure you I have them as well, but I truly believe that everything that we do and everyone that we meet is put in our path for a purpose. There are no accidents; we're all teachers - if we're willing to pay attention to the lessons we learn, trust our positive instincts and not be afraid to take risks or wait for some miracle to come knocking at our door.” Taeyong was speechless.

“I know you didn’t ask for my advice but trying to protect yourself by not living won’t help you. There will be people out there who will want to hurt you but there will also be people who would give everything to protect you. You were young and immature, but now you know better and you should start by trusting yourself, your perception and your instincts, the feelings you get from people can say a lot.” He felt he was getting lost on Yuta’s eyes.

“We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone. Don’t deny yourself of that.” Yuta said, finishing his speech.

Taeyong didn’t have any words to express what he was feeling at the moment. No one had ever said these things to him, especially not someone who barely knew him. He didn’t know this side of Yuta and it only intrigued him.

“Did you ever confirm the rumors?” Taeyong asked, smiling.

“They were completely false.” Yuta said, smiling back at him.

 

°°

Yuta’s words were still resonating on his head.

_Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone_

_There will be people out there who will want to hurt you but there will also be people who would give everything to protect you._

_Trust our positive instincts and not be afraid to take risks or wait for some miracle to come knocking at our door._

Should he really trust his instincts this time? He had met so many people who were loved by millions, but he still felt uneasy at the thought of getting close to them. With Yuta though, it was the opposite. He felt this undying need to know more about him, to tell him about his worries and listen to him talk all day. It was so different from the infatuation he felt towards that guy years before.

Every day he added more and more to the list of things he liked about Yuta. His big, infectious smile, his obvious passion for fashion, the way his shoulders shook when he laughed, his responsibility and hard work, his sense of humor, his wisdom, the sway of his hips when he walked. And the way he dressed, fuck. A simple button-up and jeans should not be that sexy, but they were. This morning was no exception, Yuta’s small frame clad in tight, black pants and a dark gray sweater that looked so butter soft he just wanted to rub his face-

“Sir.” Yuta was waving his hands back and forth.

“Huh?” He blinked dumbly up at his assistant. Jaehyun, laughed at the other side of the room.

“I was telling you that Mr. Choi called. Since the collection is published in a week, he organized a celebratory party for it.” Yuta said.

 

“Oh yes, great. Thank you.” Taeyong said.  “You are welcome, sir.” Yuta answered, grinning.

 

“I really wish you’d stop calling me that.”

 

“What if I refuse?”

 

“Would the two of you just get a goddamn room already?” Jaehyun blurted out.

 

Yuta’s chees flushed red and he retreated from the desk in silence. Taeyong shot the big mouthed blonde haired boy a glare, frustrated at being interrupted. He flipped him off, rolling his eyes and resuming to what he was doing.

 

When Yuta was out of the office, Jaehyun spoke up.

 

“Do you know Yuta and Sicheng had a date?” he suddenly asked, taking Taeyong by surprise, who just ignored him.

 

“Please Tae, you can’t possibly still be mad about it. It was a joke.”

 

“Yes, I know they had a date. What about it?”

 

“I talked with Sicheng this morning to see how everything went. I was curious. Do you want to know?”

 

“Why would I want to know?” Taeyong said, in a defensive tone. Jaehyun started walking to the door. “Okay, then.”

 

“Okay wait. Talk.” Taeyong said, not looking at Jaehyun’s grinning face.

 

“Sicheng told me they have so much in common, understand each other perfectly and seem like they have been friends for years.” Taeyong’s gaze hardened.

 

“Which is the reason why it won’t work.”

 

Huh. What?

 

“I’m not following.” Taeyong said, confused.

 

“Both of them think they would work better as friends, because they already act like they are. Not even one kiss.”

 

“It was their first date.”

 

“The point still stands.”

 

“I told Yuta about Youngguk.” Jaehyun looked him as if he saw a ghost.

 

“You what? Holy shit, you really like Yuta.” Jaehyun said, sitting down on his desk.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Jaehyun. I’m terrified.” Taeyong said, looking at his friend.

 

“Taeyong, you don’t have to be. Just follow your heart for once, it’s not as bad as you make it out to be.”

 

Taeyong looked at him with preoccupied eyes and Jaehyun hugged him.

 

 

°°

 

Taeyong’s birthday was the day before the collection was released, Yuta thought it would be nice to gift him something as a thank you for trusting on him with this job in the first place. But he was conflicted, Taeyong already had pretty much everything so what could he give him, that he couldn’t find, better and prettier? Oh well, the thought it’s what it counts.

 

Yuta was in the mall, looking thru the shops and thinking of a nice present when he remembered something.

 

That’s it.

 

 

°°

 

 

Taeyong arrived to the office at 7 am as usual, Soyeon greeted him and wished him a happy birthday. Jaehyun had called as soon as it was 12 am, a tradition they have had ever since they were kids. Another year, a whole year of accomplishing new things, succeeding and doing what he loved. He was grateful.

 

When he reached his office, and opened the door, he was startled by the view. There were two big shiny balloons that made the number 25 hanging behind his desk, little balloons of all colors on the floor and a middle sized white box with a big gold ribbon, put next to his laptop. He grabbed the card that was in the box.

 

_“Happy 25 th Birthday boss, thank you so much for everything you have done for me. I bought this in gratitude. Hope you like it! – Yuta _ __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and giving out kudos. I really appreciate it, see you in the next update!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! Thank you so much for the hits, comments and kudos, it means a lot to me and I hope you will love this chapter. I'm so excited for NCT's comeback!! Did you guys see the Yutae hug? Most adorable thing I have ever seen n my life.

Taeyong smiled. “How cute is he?” he thought. He opened the box. His smile faltered.

 

There it was, a neatly folded dark red scarf.

 

_He was on the top of the Eiffel Tower. It was winter, it was snowing and he could see how the beautiful city was covered in white from here. He had his favorite black dior coat on, his gloves and a red scarf._

 

This can’t be happening. Taeyong gripped the gift box harder and he could feel the headache coming in. “How the fuck?” he thought.

 

“Breathe Taeyong, breathe.” He told himself. He felt as if he was going crazy.

 

Suddenly, Yuta waltzed through the door without knocking, brown hair pulled back, plaid shirt generously unbuttoned to reveal his collarbone, looking every inch like he had just stepped out of a magazine. Taeyong had to restrain the desire to forcefully fling himself from the window. If there was ever a reason for him for him to second-guess his decision of living, was this walking, talking temptation of a boy.

 

“Morning sir, happy birthday.” Yuta’s sly smile ripped his resolve to shreds and left it in a sad heap on the floor.

“Good morning. Thank you so much for the gift Yuta.”

 

“Are you okay?” The boy stopped low to scan his face, presenting him with a perfect view of the smooth chest hiding under that shirt. “You look a little flushed.”

 

“I’m fine.” He nearly squeaked.

 

“Are you absolutely certain?” Yuta asked with an inappropriate warm gaze and low voice.

 

“Yes. Thank you.” Taeyong whispered.

 

“Let me know if that changes. Wouldn’t want you wearing yourself out.” He smiled.

 

Yuta was truly an enigma for Taeyong. One moment he would act like a shy blushing virgin and then the next he would act like a sly fox. What was the truth?

 

“Actually, I have something to ask.” Taeyong asked.

 

“Yes, tell me sir.” Yuta looked up to him.

 

“How did you choose the present?” Taeyong glanced down at his lips for a second before going back to Yuta’s big eyes.

 

“I remembered your sketch and thought you would like it.” The sketch. Right. How the hell did Yuta even remember that?

 

“I did. Thank you.” Taeyong couldn’t help but smile at the boy who smiled right back at him.

 

“Can you help me with some boxes in the storage closet again?”  He already hated himself for opening his stupid mouth. He should have told Yuta to go alone, as he always did.

 

“Of course.”

 

The storage closet was already a known place for Yuta, but Taeyong still led the way, each step echoing in his head like a drum. The boy followed closely, the click of the storage closet door shutting behind them ringing out like a death sentence. He couldn’t deny this was just an excuse to be alone with the younger boy for a longer while.

 

“Which ones, boss?” Yuta asked.

 

“If you can help me reach those.” Taeyong pointed at some boxes on the top shelf.

 

Yuta looked at him weirdly. The nervousness of the moment made Taeyong forget the little fact that Yuta and he were basically the same height.

 

He was an idiot.

 

Yuta tip toed to reach the boxes but he was visibly struggling. When he finally got a hold of them, the weight made him slip and almost fall back.

 

Taeyong pushed away from the wall and hurriedly moved closer, the boy’s large hands curled tightly around Yuta’s hips. The boxes fell to the ground.

 

He should had drawn back from him immediately but he couldn’t move. He felt Yuta stiffened and freeze under his hold.

 

Wrong. This was so wrong. Why was he hesitating? Taeyong let Yuta go, even though his blood screamed for more.

 

With a calm that he didn’t actually possess, he spoke up. “Please bring those into the office and set them on my desk.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

And then he ran. All the way to the men’s room downstairs and at the end of the hall. Cold water surged from the tap and dripped from his face, clung to his nose and chin. Taeyong met his own wide eyes in the mirror.

 

What was he doing?

 

 

°°

 

The day was finally here. The collection was released and everyone was talking about it. The day was hectic, Taeyong stayed all day attending interviews and events so he didn’t even have time to feel awkward because of the events that happened the previous day with his Yuta.

 

He was happy, excited and busy so there wasn’t space on his mind to think about Yuta. Perfect.

 

**Wait Taeyong, but aren’t you thinking about him now?**

“Shup up conscience, thank you.” Taeyong thought to himself.

 

“The reaction has been crazy, I’ve been checking social media all day and everyone is loving it, as per usual.” Jaehyun suddenly said, coming out of the bathroom.

 

“Jesus Jaehyun, I didn’t even know you were there.”

 

“I’m everywhere.” Jaehyun winked at him. “Everyone is surprised by one model especially though.”

 

“Who? That Sicheng brat?”

 

“Yuta.” Taeyong narrowed his eyes. “There’s like a thousand-people asking who he is.” He gave Taeyong his phone and he started scrolling down.

 

_“Who is the brown haired cute boy? It’s my first time seeing him!”_

_“I’m especially surprised by the boy with the flower crown. He is so beautiful.”_

_“I think I am in love with the boy with big eyes in the cover. Is he a new model?”_

_“That boy with the flower crown is an amazing model. I’ll be waiting for his next work.”_

“This is ridiculous.” Taeyong said, giving Jaehyun his phone back.

 

“No, it isn’t. Actually, I knew this would happen. I know a potential star when I see one.” Jaehyun said, smiling.

 

“I wonder if your cheeks ever hurt of smiling too much.”

 

“Does your face still moves after so many years without any expression?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Should you be swearing in front of your employees?”

 

“For God’s sake Jaehyun, shut up.” Jaehyun laughed.

 

“Don’t forget tonight is Mr. Choi’s congratulatory party for the collection’s launching.”

 

Crap. He completely forgot about that.

 

“I’ve been going nonstop all day, I don’t have that energy.”

 

“Are you serious? This is a party on your honor, you better take your ass there. I told Yuta to leave, change and come back so we can go all together. You should do the same.”

 

“Why are you suddenly giving orders to my assistant?” Taeyong sighed, he stood up.

“It’s your day, please dress hotly.” Jaehyun said and Taeyong snorted.

 

“I’m always dressed hotly, idiot.”

 

 

°°

 

                                                                           

Yuta looked at himself in the mirror. His brown hair was still styled up, he had a black suit on and a little bit of eyeliner. He looked good. He was nervous, he had been all day since the collection was released. Johnny told him the reactions were amazing and a lot of people were asking for him, which made him proud but he still couldn’t believe it. He was not a model, he was simply an assistant.

 

He suddenly remembered his encounter with Taeyong in the storage room. He felt a wave of heat coming up from his back. He shook his head.

 

“Are you ready?” he heard Johnny saying from the living room.

 

“Yes, coming!” He went out of the room to find Johnny wearing a gray Gucci suit.

 

“Looking good I see.” Yuta said and smiled at him.

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself, rising star.”

 

“Please stop that, I’m embarrassed.” Yuta said, covering his face.

 

“You shouldn’t, comments keep coming of people asking who the brand-new model is and asking for more work from you.” Johnny gave Yuta his phone.

 

Yuta felt his cheeks warming up. “It’s sad to disappoint them but this won’t happen again.”

 

“You should consider it. Do you know how many doors could be open for you?”

 

“I don’t want to think about that yet. I’ve been working for barely two months in Hot Topic and I want to focus on that.”

 

“You could still work there. I just want the best for you.” Yuta smiled at him.

 

“I love you John, let’s go.”

 

 

°°

 

They arrived at the party. It was a private party in a very elegant hall, there were a lot important names in the fashion industry wearing their most expensive attires: designers, models, business men, fashion publicists, stylists, and people Yuta never expected to see after such a short time working with Taeyong.

 

Taeyong. He looked dashing, magnificent, stunning. He was wearing a black button up and black leather pants, with an also black fluffy coat. He had his platinum bangs up and thick black eyeliner. Yuta felt his lungs failing him every time he looked at him. He could see Sicheng in a corner of the room, he would go say hi in a while.

 

“I think this special day deserves a special toast.” Mr. Choi spoke up. “Taeyong, do the honors.”  Everyone got silent and took a glass of the fancy wine that was being distributed all around the hall.

 

“First of all, I want to say thank you to all of you for attending and supporting me in such an important day of my life and my career. I want to dedicate this toast to all the people who helped me to make this happen: all my Hot Topic staff, Mr. Choi, the models, the stylists, the photographers, the lighting guys, the publishing company… just everyone who was my side and supported my idea for Dahlia.” He looked at Yuta. “I want to also thank the person who gave me the name for the collection and played a big part in it.” Yuta’s eyes widened.

 

“Cheers!” Taeyong said, smiling.

 

Everyone started toasting and Yuta was still prettified, he felt his heart fluttering. Yuta, get it together, he just said thanks.

 

“Cheers, Yuta.” He heard and looked up. He smiled.

 

“Cheers, boss.”

 

Many people came to Taeyong, to congratulate him and talk to him about the collection. He looked genuinely happy talking about it and Yuta was happy for him.

 

“Wait, I know you.” Everyone turned to look at Yuta. “You are the model everyone is talking about.” Said an elegant woman, around her thirties.

 

“Your pictures were amazing, congratulations. Are you a new model?” Said another one. Yuta felt overwhelmed with all the eyes on him.

 

“I’m n-“ Yuta started before being interrupted. “He is.” Jaehyun said, hugging him by the shoulders. Yuta and Taeyong looked at him as if he was crazy. Where did he even come from?

 

“Taeyong, you encountered a glowing and gorgeous rising star.” Yuta got a shock when a really tall, attractive and masculine guy approached him. “Hello, I’m Nam Joohyuk. I’m a model and manager of Affinity Model agency. Can I know your name?”

 

Affinity Model?! Yuta thought, perplexed. That was the biggest modeling agency of Seoul, he couldn’t believe someone as important as Joohyuk was talking to him.

He felt several expectant eyes, waiting for him to answer. Jaehyun nodded at him, encouraging him to speak.

 

“I’m Nakamoto Yuta, from Japan.” He heard murmurs from all the people around him.

 

“Japan? That’s so interesting. Since when do you model? You are very good; a lot of people took interest in you after Dahlia’s pictures came out.” Joohyuk said.

 

“Really? Thank you so much. I’m very flattered, it’s a honor but I’m not-“

 

“We have to go now, but he will definitely look for you later.” Jaehyun said, interrupting him once again.

 

“That’s a shame but I understand you may have a lot of people to talk to tonight. If you have time during the night, we should definitely speak more. It was a pleasure to meet you.” Joohyuk said, touching Yuta’s arm.

 

“The pleasure was mine.” Yuta said, smiling at him. Joohyuk smiled back and disappeared to the crowd.

 

“Do you want to start a fight or what?” Jaehyun whispered on his ear, after dragging him away, so low only the both of them could hear.

 

“What?” He said, confused.

 

“Taeyong gets terrifying when he is angry or jealous.” Yuta turned around only to be met with Taeyong’s dark eyes glaring at him. He looked pissed. But, why? Yuta didn’t understand.

 

“Jealous of what? Why? You can’t possibly mean-“ he started but when he turned again, Jaehyun wasn’t there anymore.

 

 

°°

 

 

Taeyong was sitting on a bench while he saw everyone dancing, including Yuta with a tipsy looking Sicheng. He remembered what Jaehyun told him but he still couldn’t help the irrational feeling of uneasiness he felt when he saw the pair looking so comfortable with each other.

 

“You should try to hide your anger, for our own sake.” Jaehyun said, appearing with two drinks and offering one to Taeyong. He declined.

 

“When was the last time you drank? Honestly you need to have more fun, it’s an important day for you and it can help you with the rage.”

“There’s no rage.” Taeyong said and looked back to the bunch of dancing people, only to see Joohyuk dancing with Yuta. He took the drink and it was gone after one go.

 

“Who does he think he is? He literally just met Yuta and he’s already flirting with him.” Taeyong said, taking other drink.

 

“You do know that you have no place to get upset over other guys courting Yuta, right?” Jaehyun said, sitting next to him.

 

“He is not courting Yuta. He wants him on his modeling agency.”

 

“Then why are you so angry?”

 

“I’m not angry! Jaehyun, goddammit. Stop asking questions and give me more drinks.”

 

“As you say, boss.” Jaehyun said, grinning.

 

 

°°

 

 

Yuta hadn’t had this much fun in a while. Many people came to him to ask him about his modeling but thankfully, Sicheng was there to save him. He was so grateful for the younger boy, with whom he was dancing at the moment. Joohyuk approached him as well, he was a bit intimidated by the other in all honesty and didn’t want to deal with his questions about his non existent modeling career, he settled up to dancing and talking with both of them.

 

He was having a great night when he remembered he hadn’t see Taeyong in a big while, his eyes started looking for him unconsciously and when they found him, he didn’t like what he saw.

 

Taeyong and Jaehyun, looking completely wasted, were flirting and dancing- no, grinding, with two models that he recognized from the Jeju shoot. Yuta felt his insides twist and his blood bolt when he saw one of the boys take Taeyong by the waist. He stopped dancing.

 

“Sicheng.” He said, very serious. Sicheng stopped dancing. “What?” he asked, looking worried and following Yuta’s dangerous gaze.

 

“Oh.” He said, when he saw the scene that was unfolding in front of their eyes. “They look really drunk.”

 

“No, shit, thanks for the announcement. I already knew.” He turned to look at Joohyuk.

“Unfortunately, we must go now, I hope you continue having a great night.” He bowed to him.

 

“That’s a shame, I hope I’ll see you again soon.” Joohyuk smirked and Yuta nodded, dragging Sicheng to where the boozed-up couple were.

 

It was Yuta’s first time seeing Taeyong like this, he expects this kind of behavior from Jaehyun but this is so out of character from his boss. He cares too much about his image, maybe this is why he doesn’t drink, because he gets like this.

 

“Okay, party time is over. Boss we need to go, you’re embarrassing yourself.” Yuta said, when he reached the older boy.

 

“Why? It’s still early and he is busy.” Said the model he was dancing with. Yuta glared at him.

 

“Do I look like I’m asking you? Get lost.” He took Taeyong by the arm and hurried to the exit while the latter just laughed without apparent reason.

 

“Yutaaaaa, do you know how pretty you are?” Taeyong said, just laughing. Yuta couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Yuta reached the exit and dragged Taeyong to the car.

 

“Can you take Jaehyun home? I’ll take care of my shameless boss.” Yuta told Sicheng, who was helping a half dead Jaehyun stand.

 

“Yes, I’ll take him in my car. I’ll call you tomorrow, Yu.” Sicheng said, while Yuta pushed Taeyong into the car with Taeyong’s valet help.

 

“Thanks, Sicheng. I’ll speak to you later.”

 

Yuta climbed into the passenger seat still feeling angry, while Taeyong’s chauffer drove to Taeyong’s house.

 

 

°°

 

The gates automatically opened and Yuta gasped when the car drove into Taeyong’s immense garden, with several flowers and plants. There was also a fountain in the middle of it. Yuta felt as if he was in a movie, but his mouth completely dropped when they reached the very large, impressive residence. The white mansion had an atmosphere of genteel elegance and decay. He could see a pool in the backyard.

 

“We arrived.” The chauffer said, parking the car in front of the huge golden double door.

 

“Thank you.” Yuta said, getting out of the car. He opened the back seat. “Come on boss.” Taeyong was fast asleep.

“Let me do it.” He heard and got startled. Turning around to find a white-haired man looking at him thru his glasses.

 

“I’m Claude. I’m young sir’s butler. I assume you are his assistant.” The man spoke up.

 

“Hello, yes, I’m Yuta. Boss drank a bit too much.”

 

“That’s unusual.”

 

Claude carried Taeyong out of the car, waking him up in the process.

 

“Leave me alone, I can walk.” He spurred, slipping out of Claude’s arms but tumbling.

 

“Boss, you can’t even stand on your own.” Yuta said, catching Taeyong when he fell into his arms.

 

“I want you to tuck me in bed.” Taeyong said in Yuta’s ear, his breath smelling of liquor.

 

“What are you saying, boss?” Yuta said, his face warming up.

 

“Do it, it’s an order.” Taeyong said with difficulty.

 

Yuta sighed and took Taeyong by the waist, while the other was clinging into him. Claude opened the door for them and Yuta wanted to appreciate all the stunning details of the insides of the mansion but it was hard when his boss was being a pain in the arse. Claude led the way upstairs until Taeyong’s extravagant room.

 

“I’ll let you to it.” Claude said.

 

“No please, I can’t do it alone.” But Claude was already on his way back downstairs. Yuta sighed, apparently everyone who works for Taeyong is told to be mean in the first meeting or something.

 

He pulled Taeyong inside, closing the room and throwing him on the king-sized bed in the center of the room without much care. He was done for the night.

 

“Okay boss, now please sleep. Goodnight and you’re welcome.” Yuta was making his way to the door when he felt a pair of strong arms on his mini waist.

 

“Stay.” Taeyong said, with his lips pressed on Yuta’s neck. He shivered.

 

“Boss, you are drunk and don’t know what you are saying. Go back to the bed.”

 

Taeyong dragged Yuta by the waist to the bed and forced him into the bed.

 

“I’m not sleeping if you don’t stay with me.” Taeyong said, his eyes boring holes into Yuta’s.

 

“Drunk people are truly hilarious and make no sense.” Yuta said, laughing and sitting on the bed when Taeyong finally let him go.

 

“The drunk mind speaks the sober heart.” Taeyong said and Yuta looked at him with worried eyes.

 

“How can a drunk person even articulate this much?” Yuta asked.

 

“I am not really that drunk, you know. Just a little. ” Taeyong said chuckling.

 

“You surprise me, Taeyong.” Yuta said, not realizing what he just did.

 

“That’s the first time you have ever used my name.” Yuta stood up from the bed and stared at him.

 

 

 

 

Yuta stared at him, adorably contemplative look on his beautiful face. For Taeyong it was nice to just, be there, with him. To not have to worry about anything or anyone else. He allowed himself to be drown in the boy’s complete captivation, lost himself in those tender eyes.

 

“Keep looking at me like that and I’m not going to be able to stop myself from kissing you.” Taeyong said, before he could stop himself. Yuta just kept staring at him, without any movement. 

 

Taeyong’s heartbeat reverberated in his ears when a few minutes ticked by and those eyes were still on him. Beckoning. He rose from the bed, steps slow and deliberate as he moved to stand between Yuta’s parted thighs. Carefully, he lifted both hands to frame feather soft cheeks. His thumb stroked over warm skin and he forgot what air was. Yuta’s fingers hooked onto the loops of his jeans and he swooped in to crush their mouths together. Heaven was Yuta’s lips sliding against his, lazy and languid. He moaned when he was yanked further into the curve of that slender body. Taeyong braced himself with one palm flat on the wall, delving into wet heat, exploring the landscape of Yuta’s mouth. The mountains of his teeth, the tidal wave of his tongue destroying every last thread of his poorly woven self-control. Their hips met and he trembled.

 

Breaking the kiss, Yuta panted harshly, nose pressed into Taeyong’s neck. “We shouldn’t be doing this, you are my boss.”

 

“I don’t care.” Taeyong whispered, pulling back to draw the boy’s bottom lip into his mouth.

 

Yuta arched against him with a quiet whimper and Taeyong silently vowed to never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, see you in the next chapter <3


	7. Chapter 7

 

“Taeyong wait, wait.” Yuta said, panting and putting his hand in Taeyong’s chest. They got apart to catch their breaths but Taeyong still had his hands circled around Yuta’s waist.

 

“We can’t do this boss” Yuta said, freeing himself of Taeyong’s hold.

 

“Why? Am I not clear enough? Don’t you want me too?” Taeyong said and Yuta looked at him unbelievably.

 

“Boss, you are drunk and horny so you aren’t thinking correctly. I work for you, you will regret this tomorrow and probably fire me.”

 

“Yuta.” Yuta’s eyes were avoiding Taeyong’s gaze. “Yuta, look at me.” Taeyong took his chin and forced him to meet his gaze.

 

“Yuta, I don’t care anymore. You made me realize that sometimes you have to take risks in order to live. I don’t care, I can just cancel that dumb rule.” He said, looking at his eyes.

 

“Taeyong, you care. You won’t think this way tomorrow.”

“Do I look that drunk to you? I’m not Yuta.”

 

“Taeyong, do you have any idea what will people say if they find out? You do. You know what will they say, it’s not professional.” Yuta said, taking some steps back from Taeyong.

 

Yuta knew. He knew, but he never thought Taeyong would act on it.He had realized a while ago, he realized how Taeyong looked at him. He would catch his boss staring at him and the warm color that appeared on his cheeks when Yuta met his gaze.

 

He would sometimes tease him only to see his flustered reaction and further confirm his claims. He knew he was playing with fire, but he couldn’t stop when he realized how affected by it Taeyong was.

 

He also realized how unreasonably upset he got at the mention of Sicheng or the sight of Yuta talking to other boys.

 

He always knew but at the start it was impossible to believe, he thought he was being delusional and decided to deny it to himself until he heard a conversation he was not supposed to hear.

 

°°

 

_Yuta was about to knock on the door to inform Taeyong about the change of plans of Mr. Choi regarding the place decided for the party when he heard his name._

_“Uh?” Yuta knew it was inappropriate but he couldn’t stop himself to want to listen the reason behind the mention of his name._

_“You what? Holy shit, you really like Yuta.” He heard Jaehyun said and he widened his eyes. What?_

_“Shut the fuck up, Jaehyun. I’m terrified.” He heard Taeyong’s voice saying. Yuta was prettified._

_“Taeyong, you don’t have to. Just follow your heart for once, it’s not as bad as you make it out to be.”_

_Yuta quietly moved away from the door and made his way back to his office._

_°°_

Yuta liked Taeyong. It wasn’t a crush anymore, he genuinely liked everything about him. His passion, his professionalism, his work ethics, his kindness, how mature he was, how caring he actually was even if he didn’t like to show it, how talented and interesting… him being magnificent looking helped too. He couldn’t believe a person like Taeyong that could have everything, would like someone like Yuta.

 

It would have been easy for Yuta to just give in, everyone would know him for being Taeyong’s partner but… was that what he wanted? No. Yuta liked to be recognized for his own talent and hard work. That was the least important part though.

 

He cared for Taeyong too much to do that to him. They both knew what people would say, they would say Taeyong used his non-experienced assistant as a model of his collection because they were partners, even if that wasn’t how it happened. Taeyong was recognized for his professionalism and impeccable morals, Yuta cared too much to let that change just because of a stupid infatuation.

 

“Yuta, I don’t care. What others think of me doesn't matter anymore. I have acted a certain way because I used to care too much about what others would think of me and I’m tired of it. I want to be free and have control of my life.” Taeyong said, reaching for Yuta once again.

 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His boss was willing to ruin his image because of him. He must be drunk.

“I can’t do this Taeyong.”

 

“Look at me in the eyes and tell me you don’t like me. Do it. Don't you like me?" Taeyong said, taking a hold of Yuta’s chin again.

 

“Stop asking stupid questions.”

“I know you do. Then what’s the problem? If I’m telling you I don’t care about others.” Yuta’s back hit the wall once again. He was cornered.

“I like you too much to do this to you. Let’s just forget about this night and act like it never happened at work.”

“You are sounding too much like me. What happened with the Yuta I know? I don’t want to forget Yuta.” Taeyong said, smashing their lips together.

Yuta wanted to stop it but he couldn’t resist Taeyong. One of his hands went up to grab Taeyong’s hair while the other one stayed in his chest while their mouths fought for dominance.

“Tae..” Yuta said, when Taeyong started leaving kisses on his neck.

“Taeyong, we can’t.” Yuta shoved him lightly and exited the room as fast as he could.

He ran through the long hallway with a trembling heart. He was doing the right thing. He was. Taeyong didn’t follow him.

 

°°

 

Ignorance was truly a bliss. Yuta wouldn’t doubt that again. He wished he didn’t know how Taeyong tasted, wished he didn’t know how flawlessly he fit into the older’s arms. It had been better, not knowing, because the fierce craving he had for a touch of those hands on his skin clawed at the hollow of his stomach and the walls of his heart. His fondness for his boss was a handicap. Working became a difficulty. Especially with those eyes following his every movement. Taeyong was an addiction. Everyone had realized how awkward the atmosphere was between the pair and how wary they looked around each other, they wouldn’t go closer than necessary or talk more than the needed. They never talked about the day of the party ever again.

Yuta was doing the usual, helping Taeyong with his paper work when his sudden voice scared him.

“A lot of people have called, interested in this one model from the shoot.” Taeyong said, not looking at Yuta.

“Oh, really? Who?” Yuta said, concentrated on the papers.

“You.” Yuta looked up to find Taeyong’s eyes looking back at him.

“That’s… flattering. I’m not interested though.” Yuta said, diverting his gaze.

“I think you would do a good job.” Yuta smiled at him.

“Don’t I do already a good job as your assistant?” Taeyong laughed.

“You do better than I expected.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” They both smiled. This was the first proper conversation they had since the incident. It’s been two weeks. Yuta went back to his work.

“Yuta.” And Taeyong’s voice, again. “I’m so sorry… for what happened that day.” Yuta was shocked. He didn’t expect him to ever talk about that topic.

“It’s okay, boss. It’s in the past now.”

“You can call me Taeyong. I would prefer that.” Taeyong said.

Yuta looked at him, taking in his appearance. Taeyong dyed his hair pink recently, it absolutely suited him. His eyes fell to his soft looking lips and he remembered how they tasted. He gulped. They stared at each other.

Silence.

Complete silence.

More silence.

“Taeyong.” Yuta said. Looking at the boy with pleading eyes.

They moved at the same time. Taeyong reached for Yuta’s waist all over the desk and Yuta climbed on it, dropping all the papers to the floor. Their mouths met on desperate kisses and touches. The kiss was passionate and filthy, it was needy after weeks of indifference. Taeyong’s hands traveled down to Yuta’s butt and squeezed it, making Yuta moan between the kisses.

“Taeyong… we can’t do his here.” Yuta said, while Taeyong sucked on a particular spot on his neck.

“You won’t do that shit to me twice, Yuta.” Taeyong said.

Yuta’s thin arms looped around Taeyong’s neck while his hands roamed, sliding over the boy's spine to slip into the back pockets of his jeans. A thigh pressed in between his legs, putting delicious pressure on his growing erection. Yuta moaned, feeling how Taeyong was squeezing his ass and grinding their hips together. He tried not to be too loud, someone could hear them.

“I've been dreaming of you every night,” the older boy mumbled against his jaw, nipping his skin. “Of all the things, I would do to you, once you were naked in my bed. Or my desk, in this case.”

Well at least he hadn't been alone in that. The only difference being that his fantasies weren't limited to dreams, his mind was swollen with thoughts of Taeyong at all times. Yuta trembled when the pink haired boy rocked into him, licking at the side of his neck. That coil of nerves kept tightening and he wished it would just go away. It's not like he'd never had sex before, he would never forget how it felt to be fucked for the first time, but this was different. This meant something. He lowered his lips to the boy's ear, sinking his teeth into the cartilage until Taeyong whimpered, hips bucking involuntarily.

“Then what are you waiting for?” He breathed, hands traveling up under that sinfully tight shirt.

 

°°

 

The older boy's left arm grabbed a handful of Yuta's shirt, peeled it up and over his head until there was nothing left but warm skin. Greedy palms devoured every inch of exposed flesh, smoothing over his shoulders and his chest while he sucked on the boy's tongue. Taeyong tugged him closer, popping the button on his jeans. A needy whine vibrated in Yuta's throat when the tips of his fingers sunk below the waistband of his underwear to toy with soft skin. Taeyong wrapped those fingers around the base of the boy's cock, squeezing gently, and the sound that followed nearly made him come in his pants.

“Fuck,” Yuta panted hotly into his mouth.

Taeyong teased him with light caresses, brushing the sensitive underside of his dick, eliciting more erotic noises from those reddened, kiss-bruised lips. The boy clawed at his shoulders, face buried in his neck.

“Consider this revenge for last time.” Smiling, he removed his hand and pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed to take his shoes off.

Yuta swayed slightly where he sat, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed. Shirtless, barefoot, jeans undone. Erection straining against the fabric of his boxers. The boy was truly beautiful. Was always beautiful. And Taeyong didn't know how he had managed to survive this long without going blind.

“I guess I deserved that.”

He slid his shirt over his head, scrunching it up into a ball and throwing it at Yuta.

Taeyong's smile fell as he looked up, gaze gradually following the miles of bared skin. Coil of nerves unfurling and tightening, he swallowed and licked his lips. How was it legal for a human being to be this sexy? His fingers itched to dig into the boy's thighs, to press his thumbs into the tender flesh just above the peaks of his hipbones. Yuta brought him close by the belt of his pants, hands making quick work of his jeans and underwear.

What they were doing was not good at all, it went against everything Taeyong stood for and everything he preached about. But he couldn’t think clearly at the moment.

“Wait a second.” Taeyong went to the bathroom and took the lotion that he kept there, putting it next to Yuta.

A warm hand traveled over his stomach, drawing a surprised gasp from his lungs. The hand continued, drifting from his ribs to graze one of his nipples, fluttering over his sternum and his collarbones. His adams apple bobbed under the boy's fingers as they swept slowly up his throat, a single digit sliding over his jaw and his chin. Taeyong was shaking by the time Yuta's touch reached his eyelids, his eyebrows, his cheekbones, gliding over the tip of his nose to finish with a faint caress along the contours of his mouth. Opening his eyes, he met the boy's adoring stare and his heart grew heavy with desire. Cupping the back of his head, he yanked him down on the desk to crush their lips together.

“Let me make love to you,” he whispered, limbs aching with the weight of his longing.

Without a word, the older boy reached up, pulling the tie from atop his head. His hair flopped into his eyes and he grinned when Yuta buried his fingers in the messy strands.

“So I have something to hold onto while you're tearing me apart.”

He shivered, anticipation replacing the coil of anxiousness, a foil wrapper placed in his palm. Kneeling between Yuta's legs, he ripped the foil open and slid the condom over his cock with a quiet sigh. When he glanced up, Yuta was coating his fingers with the lotion. He almost choked on his own saliva as he watched two oil-slick fingers disappear inside the boy's tight heat. Taeyong's arousal spiked at the sight of his assistant preparing himself, eyes locked on his and jaw slack, tiny whimpers spilling from plump lips. A third finger was added and he felt his mouth go dry. The expression of pure pleasure on Yuta's face was amazing, but he was going to lose his mind if he waited any longer.

Stilling the yonger boy's movements with a hand on his wrist, Taeyong took hold of those soft thighs and wrapped them around his waist. Bending to brush a sweet kiss over Yuta's chest, over his rapidly beating heart, he snapped his hips forward and cried out in blissful agony. Jesus Christ. There was no way he was going to last more than a few minutes. Not when they boy was clenching around him, insistent heels pushing him deeper.

At first, he couldn't move, the feeling too perfect, too overwhelming. But Yuta undulated beneath him with a desperate moan and that was all the coaxing he needed. His lips attached themselves to the boy's mouth as he pulled out, drinking down every broken sob as he thrust back in. Taeyong maintained his tortuous pace no matter how much he was begged to go faster or how hard his hair was pulled. He wanted Yuta to remember how it felt each time he pounded against his prostate, each time he gently rocked forward into the cradle of his hips, wanted him to quiver and drown under the slow burn of his building orgasm. He gazed intently into the brunette's eyes and curled a hand around his leaking cock, thumb wiping the precome from his slit. Yuta groaned, his body trembling in earnest. With great care, Taeyong stroked him in time with every thrust until the boy arched against him, body convulsing as he fell to pieces. Only then did he quicken his movements, those thighs squeezing his waist so tightly, blunt fingernails scratching down his arms. Hips stuttering, he found his release, wrecked moan muffled by Yuta's tongue licking lazily at the insides of his mouth.

They collapsed and Taeyong smashed his face into the brunette's shoulder, totally exhausted. Yuta trailed his hands along the ridges of his spine, cheek resting on the crown of his head. The heady, bone-deep satisfaction of climax clung thickly to his consciousness and he sighed, truly content.

Taeyong smiled at him.

“If you told me three months ago that this would happen, I wouldn’t have hired you.”

“You wouldn’t have believed me.” Yuta said, he was smiling but the worry could be seen on his eyes. “What are we even doing, Taeyong?”

“I have no fucking idea.” He said, kissing Yuta again.

He gathered the bundle of Yuta into his arms and reveled in his freedom to do so. He would cherish these moments, would lock them away inside of his heart. Because he couldn't be sure that he'd ever have them again. Taeyong hoped, would always be hoping that everything will end up well at the end but he couldn’t help but be doubtful of their future. He couldn’t say their relationship wouldn’t bring consequences and he couldn’t know for sure if Yuta would remain at his side despite everything.

But for now, Yuta was his.

And he was going to shout it from the fucking rooftops.

 

°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Can I just say that NCT'S teasers killed me? Especially Yuta's. I'm so excited for the comeback and I hope you all will love this chapter. Thank you for reading and commenting! It means so much to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Or that’s what he thought. Taeyong didn’t imagine the atmosphere was going to be as awkward as it was in that moment after coming back from their highs.

They dressed and cleaned themselves in silence, Yuta refusing to look at him.

That was when Taeyong realized what just happened; he broke the rules he self-imposed. He did the thing that he hated the most. Yuta made him act recklessly with only a glance or movement, never before had a person have that much power over him.

Suddenly, a voice brought him back to earth.

“So, what now?” He looked up but the younger boy was still avoiding his eyes.

 _Be my boyfriend._ Taeyong wanted to say, but he knew it was not as easy as that.

“I don’t know.” He said instead.

“Do you regret it?” Yuta asked, finally looking directly at him.

“No, not at all. Do you?”

“No.” Yuta said. “But what now? I don’t think I can act the same way around you anymore.”

“Yuta, listen. We should never do this again, not here. But you interest me a lot, the fact that I acted unlike myself just now should be enough proof for you.” He said, a little embarrassed by his own words.

“I want to get to know you.” Taeyong said. Yuta laughed.

“I think we jumped that step. And many others.” He said while smiling.

“I am serious. Out of work, when we have the time. We can figure the rest out later.”

“Okay, I hope you know what you are risking here.” Taeyong snorted.

“And I thought I was the grandpa.” Yuta rolled his eyes.

“And what if I don’t want to? Will you order me to do it, _boss_?” He smirked. Taeyong felt something twitch on his body at the words.

“I said not here Yuta.”

“What are you talking about? Aren’t you my boss?” Yuta said, pouting.

“I can’t stand you, get out of my office.”

“Okay, sir.” Yuta smiled at Taeyong’s disrupt expression.

 

°°

The day after, Yuta was sitting down in his office, his lower back hurt and he couldn’t sit straight but that was what worried him the least.

His boss indirectly ( _very directly_ ) told him he likes him. There’s no secret that he is attracted to Taeyong, not only physically, but also as a person. But Yuta had come to terms to the fact that it was always going to be platonic.

Until it wasn’t.

Yuta had always been confident in himself but he still couldn’t wrap his head over a person like Taeyong, a multimillionaire and beautiful designer who has met thousands of gorgeous people and who could have anyone that he desired, liking an ordinary boy like him.

He felt flattered and extremely special, after Taeyong opened up about his insecurities, it was incredible to think that he trusted him enough to risk so much to give their relationship a chance. _If it could be called a relationship._

But he still couldn’t help but worry. He gave Taeyong all that advice but he didn’t expect everything that happened after. What could happen if someone ever knows about what they have?

The phone rang, startling him and taking him out of his thoughts.

 _Yuta, please come to my office._ Taeyong hang up before he could get the chance to respond.

 

°°

 

He found a smirking Jaehyun and a serious looking Taeyong waiting for him in his office. Yuta gulped, what happened now? He slowly approached them.

“Hello cutie. Long time no see.” Jaehyun said, winking at him as usual. Jaehyun was out of town the last week with an important shoot he was organizing.

“Hello Jaehyun. What do you need me for, boss?” Taeyong looked at him. “Sit down.” Yuta sat down, worried.

“Did something happen?”

“Care to explain to me, what the hell is this?”

Taeyong turned his laptop around to show Yuta what was he talking about. It was an article. Yuta’s eyes widened.

**_Nakamoto Yuta, the prodigy model of Japan._ **

“I have no id-“

“Joohyuk, that guy you spoke to that time? I have no idea what you told him and have no interest either but he told the press everything about how you were a model and he was about to hire you.” Taeyong said, with a hard gaze.

“Taeyong I swear I-“ Jaehyun arched a brow. “I mean, boss. I didn’t say anything to him. I’m most certainly not becoming a model and not joining any agency.”

“Do you see how easy is for rumors to spread? You have to keep your mouth shut.”

“Well, about that....” Jaehyun started, while fixing the collar of his shirt.

“I don’t want to hear it. You both need to be more careful, this time it was something harmless but we don’t know what can happen the next time.” Yuta knew Taeyong was talking about much more than just work with that phrase.

“Got it boss. I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again.” Yuta said, while standing up and bowing. He started walking to the door.

“Why are you limping?” He heard Jaehyun’s voice saying and he froze. He had to play it cool. Yuta looked back to him.

“I had a _rough_ day yesterday.” He saw Taeyong almost dropping his cup of coffee and Jaehyun amusedly laughing

 

°°

It was another day in Hot Topic when he felt his phone vibrate on his skinny pants.

_Can you go back to my place with me tonight? I need help with some papers and we could have dinner together :)_

“Why are you smiling at your phone?” Johnny said. Yuta completely forgot he was there.

“I’m sorry but you will have to have dinner alone tonight. I’ll make it up to you.”

 

°°

“I will never stop being surprised at this house. Why such a mansion to live alone?” Yuta asked, while sitting down in front of Taeyong in the dining hall after having dinner.

“Isn’t Claude a person to you?” Taeyong answered.

“You know what I mean.”

“I honestly have no idea, isn’t this where rich people are supposed to live in?” Yuta laughed. Yuta’s smile was one of the most beautiful sights for Taeyong, only next to his shiny eyes whenever he was excited about something.

“When will you show me your designs?” Taeyong suddenly asked.

“I’m shy to show them to someone as good as you are. I will when I get better.”

Taeyong smiled fondly. “I’m sure you are good already, but okay, do it when you are comfortable.” Yuta nodded.

There was a silence after this, a comfortable one.

“Is there a city you would like to visit?” Yuta looked up to him, confused.

“I’m trying to get you know you.” Yuta laughed out loud. Taeyong wanted to climb the table and kiss him.

“There are many, but I have always wanted to visit Paris the most.”

Tayeong suddenly remembered his first ever dream with Yuta. Why was the universe like this to him?

 

“You know. I feel like a teenager, hiding from the world like this.” Yuta said truthfully.

“Uh?” Taeyong wasn’t following.

“I mean, about us. Whatever we have. It’s kind of difficult for me acting like I don’t want to kiss you all the time in the office.”

Taeyong blushed madly. He was not expecting that comment.

“I don’t want you to feel bad about it though, I understand why it has to be like this.”

“It won’t be forever.” Taeyong said, not sounding completely convinced. Yuta gave him a middle smile.

“I am still hungry.” Yuta said.

“Oh? Do you want dessert?” Taeyong asked, smiling at him.

“Yes.”

“We have chocolate cake.”

“I know of something better than that.” Yuta smirked.

“Ah? Wh- fuck!” Taeyong said when he felt a pressure on his crotch. Yuta smirked while moving the heel of his shoe against Taeyong’s front.

“Yut- Yuta stop, you little fucker.”

“Enough talking, can you feed me?” Yuta said, biting his lip and looking at him with a gaze full of desire and lust.

 

°°

 

“Good lord Taeyong, you want to kill me.” Yuta said, falling at the bed after his second orgasm of the night. Taeyong just laughed, he cuddled up to Yuta, holding his little waist from behind.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to get to know me better? How is fucking my brains out helping?”

“Do you want me to remind you that you started this, you little shit?”

“And you continued it. I hope you learned that I’m irresistible.” Yuta said, smiling.

“I also learned you are pretty good giving head and loud.” He received a hit on the stomach.

“Shut the hell up. I’m so exhausted.” Yuta said, turning around to face Taeyong. “Do I have to go to work tomorrow?”

“No, you can sleep in.”

Yuta’s eyes shot open. “Are you serious?”

“Of course not, you better be there.”

“You are an asshole.” Yuta said, pouting. Taeyong couldn’t resist kissing his pout away.

 

°°

 

_He was in a cruise, the sun was shining and he was standing in the forecastle, the forward part of a ship. He was observing how blue and relaxing the sea looked. He was wearing a white shirt with jean shorts and sandals. He felt like there were no worries in the world._

_“Taeyong!” He heard and smiled to himself. He turned around and his heart skipped a beat at the sight. Yuta was running and smiling towards him, with a big beach hat on, a white shirt, sandals and red floral pants. His heart warmed at the sight._

_Yuta gave him a hug with full force, circling his arms around Taeyong’s neck. He held his hips lovingly._

_“I want to kiss you but your hat in on the way.” Teyong said, smiling._

_“Do you like it?”_

_“It’s… exotic.” Yuta hit him on the shoulder. “That hurt.” He pouted._

_“Drop the cute act Taeyong! I’m the only one that can do that.” He hugged Taeyong again._

_“I finally have you.” Taeyong said while hugging him._

_“Do you truly think so? That you have me?” Taeyong frowned._

_“Well, aren’t you with me now?”_

_“For how long is the question.” Taeyong stopped hugging him. Yuta looked at him with his big, shiny eyes._

_“What do you mean with that?” Taeyong asked._

_“You have always had me, ever since our first conversation. The important thing is if you can actually keep me.”_

_Yuta took his hat off and kissed him before he could answer._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I am so sorry for the unexected and long hiatus. I had a lot of things going on, finals, family problems, I got sick, summer classes and just many factors that didn't make me feel motivated to write or even gave me time to do so. But I am here again and I promise that will never happen again! Sorry again and thank you for still being here reading and commenting.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Taeyong woke up agitatedly to found the protagonist of all his dreams laying peacefully on his chest. Yuta looked completely serene, Taeyong took a moment to admire the younger’s beauty; his long eyelashes, his soft black hair, his soft lips and his special cupid bow.

He was scared, he was scared for the way his stomach did flips whenever he stared at Yuta. He felt like a hopeless teenager again, with a childish crush that didn’t let him sleep at night. Yuta’s beautiful features looked even more stunning under the sunlight…

Wait a second. The sunlight?

In a sudden movement, Taeyong reached for his phone.

“Shit.” Taeyong said, while looking at the screen. “Yuta, Yuta wake up.” He rapidly got of the bed. Yuta’s eyes slowly started to open because of the sudden movement.

“What is happening?” Yuta asked, sleepy and disturbed.

“We are late for work, put this on” Taeyong said and suddenly threw random clothes in the bed next to Yuta before making his way to the bathroom.

“Oh fuck.” Was Yuta’s reaction when he finally understood the situation he was in and started to get dressed as fast as he could.

 

°°

 

Taeyong had never gotten late to work. Never. Not even once.

When the pair reached Hot Topic, surprised and awkward glances were shot their way. Taeyong’s employees couldn’t believe what they were seeing but they just resumed to their work, none of them capable of even greeting their angered boss and his worried looking assistant.

They both went to their respective offices and didn’t say a word afterwards.

 

°°

“Care to explain?”

“Huh?” Taeyong answered, looking at Jaehyun for a second before going back to his laptop.

“Why were you late today? Not that I care but that’s the first time I see you being late in the years I have worked with you, so I’m kind of curious.” The younger boy said, taking a seat in front of Taeyong.

“For me. Working for me.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Did you check the pictures I told you about?”

Taeyong then gave the boy his full attention. “Oh crap, Jaehyun. I forgot, I have been too busy.” Jaehyun’s lips made a thin line.

“You seem distracted lately, it’s unlike you. Is there something bothering you?”

His best friend was looking at him with a concerned expression. Taeyong knew he could trust Jaehyun and he felt guilty hiding such a thing from him, but he figured it would be better to not involve anyone else with the mess he was dealing with at the moment.

“It’s okay Jaehyunnie, seriously. I am just very busy.” Taeyong said, not being able to look at his friend’s face.

“You only call me Jaehyunnie in two situations, when you either want to convince me of something or when you are saying it sarcastically because you are about to kill me.” Taeyong sighed exasperatedly. “And I don’t think I have done anything so it’s the first option. Drop the act Taeyong, being busy has never made you act so differently.” Taeyong snorted.

“You should go back to work. And before you refuse, it’s an order.” Jaehyun just shook his head in disapprove before standing up to leave.

Taeyong spent all day trying to focus on his work, but every time that he closed his eyes, he only could recall the events of the past night. Yuta’s bright smile while he passionately told Taeyong about his designs, the way he had had looked under him, his muffled moans as he came, his calm expression while he slept. It was making him crazy.

And if he thought ignoring Yuta at work was easy, he was surely incorrect. It only got worse as the days passed. His heart skipped a beat every time the younger boy was close to him or even looked in his direction. He felt he was feeling too many different things for the boy in such a reduced amount of time and it worried him. He wanted to give their relationship a chance but sometimes the insecurities and worries came back inevitably, he tried to push them away but it was still difficult.

Taeyong loathed people who mixed personal life with work and got distracted because of it, he thought everyone should be professional enough to know where to draw the line, but he had been more distracted that ever in his entire life lately because of thoughts of Yuta. He felt like a hypocrite.

He wondered if maybe things would be easier if they weren’t hiding, he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable and on guard all the time thinking people would find out. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

 

°°

 

“Um, boss?” Yuta said but Taeyong was lost in thought looking at his screen, as per usual.

He was in Taeyong’s office after a few days of not having the time to enjoy nights together, Hot Topic was having a fashion show soon and everyone was busy, there were so many things that needed to be done and discussed but Taeyong was apparently not listening to him. Yuta had short patience, he only put up with him because he was his boss.

“Taeyong for God’s sake, are you even paying attention to me?” He said again, looking serious. The pink haired boy’s eyes fell on him then.

“Who do you think you are talking to?” Yuta was taken aback.

“I’m sorry b-“

“No, you will listen to me. I am extremely busy, I don’t have time to deal with one of my employee’s getting in a pissy mood with me.”

“Tae-“

“Taeyong? It’s boss for you. I already told you Yuta, you’re still my employee and that won’t change just because I’m fucking you behind closed doors.”

Yuta took a step back then, his expression showing confusion and hurt.

“Wait, Yuta I didn’t mean it like that.” Taeyong stood up, looking at him worriedly.

He just started to walk towards the door when he felt a tight hand around his arm, holding him in place.

“Boss, I need to get back to work and you should do the same.” He roughly freed himself from Taeyong’s hold and exited the room.

 

°°

Yuta was on his office, the anger not letting him concentrate in the work he had to do. He had felt hurt at the start but now he just felt upset. He was really bad controlling his emotions and that had always been something he wanted to change, but couldn’t. He also was too prideful, pride that he felt was destroyed by Taeyong in that day. He texted Johnny without thinking once and angrily typed as if he wanted to smash his keyboard.

_I hate this job, Taeyong is an asshole._

Maybe he was being dramatic, but talking with his best friend always made him feel better in this kind of situations.

“Why are you looking that bothered, boothang?”

“Why do you always seem like you have no work?” Yuta couldn’t control his mouth when he was angry or nervous.

“Wow wow, someone is in a really bad mood.” Jaehyun said, with his signature smile in his face. He leaned in the doorframe of his small office. “I was just passing by.” Yuta frowned.

“I’m busy, can you pass by other day?” Jaehyun laughed. Was everything a joke to him?

“What? Didn’t get laid last night?” Yuta looked scandalized for a moment.

“Jeez, I was just joking.” And Yuta knew it was a common Jaehyun joke but given the circumstances, he couldn’t avoid being paranoid.

“Maybe talking about it could make you feel better, plum.” Jaehyun said, taking a seat across him. Yuta sighed.

“Can you stop with the cringey nicknames? And maybe then I will think about it.”

“I put a lot of thinking and effort into them and the least you could do is appreciate them, pookie.” Yuta snorted.

“Okay, enough. It’s a really short story, I’m seeing someone and that person is a total jerk.” He could see Jaehyun getting closer and taking interest.

“Go on.”

“He is a jerk, a self-centered bitch, doesn’t think about other people’s feelings, arrogant, whinny, incredibly insensitive, pretentious… and besides the 80's called and they want his wardrobe back.”

Yuta looked at Jaehyun and wanted to laugh for a second. He has a perplexed expression and his mouth slightly opened.

“Damn, sexyface you went off there. I will assume he really hurt you.” Yuta shifted uncomfortably.

“Huh, well. He is very strongly spoken and can hurt people even while saying things that people would find harmless in other situations.”

“Oh, I understand. I know someone like this.” Yuta gulped. “You do?”

“Yeah I-“

“Yuta, I need to speak to you.” Yuta’s whole body went cold when he heard that particular voice. Jaehyun turned around to find Taeyong standing in the doorframe.

“Oh, hello Tae. I was just leaving anyways since it’s already closing time.” Jaehyun stood up.

“I didn’t even notice, I’ll get ready to leave too then.” Yuta said, turning off his computer and standing up.

“I said I needed to talk to you.” Taeyong looked angry. Jaehyun could sense the awkward atmosphere.

“Well, goodnight boys I’ll see you both tomorrow. We can continue this conversation tomorrow as well, sugar lips.” And he winked to Yuta, before leaving the room.

“Officially 7 pm, I am not your employee anymore so goodnight.” Taeyong blocked his way out of the office.

“Yuta come on, I was very stressed and didn’t mean anything I said.”

“You are just saying this so I can go back with you and be your little plaything for tonight, but tomorrow you will probably treat me like crap again. I don’t have the energy for these games Taeyong.” He tried to left the room again but Taeyong wouldn’t let me.

“Yuta, please listen to me!” And he grabbed his hands. “I know I have many things about me and my personality that I need to fix, but I really like you and care for you. I’m so sorry for the things I said but please, give me another chance.”

“If you cared for me, you would not take your stress and anger out on me. I don’t deserve to be treated like that by anyone.” Taeyong’s grip on his hands loosened.

“I know you don’t deserve me. I’m a jerk, self-centered, insensitive and all the other things you said.” Yuta’s eyes widened, he opened his mouth and closed it again.

“And now I know you are also a gossiper who hears private conversations. Anyways, I was going to say I’m sorry but I’m actually not. You deserved that.” Yuta said, pouting.

“And I accept that. Does that pout mean you forgive me?” Taeyong’s face lighted up and he looked adorable. Yuta wanted to kiss him.

“No. You will have to earn it.”

“I am determined.” Taeyong smirked and Yuta wondered why he liked this guy in the first place.

 

°°

Taeyong was massaging Yuta’s shoulders in the humongous bathtub of Taeyong’s house. He prepared a full Japanese dinner for Yuta by himself, filled a bubble bath for him, rinsed his hair, washed his whole body and was currently massaging his work induced stress away. They had not kissed in the entire night, Yuta was still a bit irritated and Taeyong was determined to treat him as a prince and prove to him how much he wants to mend things.

“You are so gorgeous Yuta, the most beautiful boy I have ever laid my eyes on.” He whispered in Yuta’s ears while he was delicately massaging him inside the hot water, Yuta was pressed against his chest. He could notice a faint blush in Yuta’s cheeks so he kissed both them, kissed his forehead, his nose, his jawline, his neck.

 

Yuta’s heart was racing, no one had ever showed him that much affection, he felt cherished and all the anger he previously felt went away. The food, the attention, the praises, the kisses. He was in cloud nine.

He could feel Taeyong making a kisses trail on his neck and he couldn’t resist anymore, he turned around and their mouths met in a passionate but sweet kiss. Taeyong’s hands found Yuta’s slim waist and he pulled him even closer. They fought for dominance but at the end Yuta gave up and let Taeyong guide them, he was too tired even for that.

Taeyong wanted to please him, so he gently changed places with Yuta, pushing him against the bathtub as he went under the water. Yuta grabbed on Taeyong’s soft pink strands while Taeyong went down on his length. Soft moans could be heard in the room before Taeyong went up again so he could breathe.

“I am out here risking my life to please you.” Taeyong said and Yuta giggled, his expression rapidly changed when he felt a finger enter him softly. His mouth made an ‘o’ and Taeyong smirked, before starting to move in a extremely fast pace.

The moans that could be heard weren’t soft anymore.

 

°°°

 

After three rounds of sensual love making, Taeyong dressed Yuta in silk red pajamas and laid him on bed, before hugging him by the waist. Yuta smiled to himself and he could feel Taeyong giggling behind him.

He took his phone from the little table next to bed and unlocked. No messages from Johnny. Oh well, he must be busy and won’t be wondering where he spent the night. He put the phone back and turned around to hug Taeyong back and kiss him goodnight.

They had many responsibilities to take care off, things to talk about, insecurities and worries, but at that moment both of them could only care about how content, happy and safe they felt in each other’s arms. Like they never had before.                                                     

 

_°°_

_1:03 AM_

_From: Joohyuk_

_To: Yuta_

 

_Hello lovely Yuta, I’m so sorry that I took so long to answer. I was really busy in a shoot. I have to say; your straightforward message took me by surprise. I was not expecting you to suddenly say something like that to me. Is this a hint that you want to change jobs? Because I’m ready to hire you. I’m dying to do so. Call me tomorrow and we can talk about this much better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading and commenting. It means the world to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Yuta woke up with strong arms circling his waist from behind and soft lips pressing kisses on the back of his neck. He smiled to himself. The night before had been one of the best of his entire life, he felt content and satisfied with how everything had turned out.

“Good morning beautiful.” He heard Taeyong said, before pressing a warm kiss on his shoulder. His heart skipped a bit at the words.

He reached for his phone on the small table next to the bed. “My phone died, what time is it?” he asked, turning around to face Taeyong with a grin pasted on his face.

“It’s still early, do you want me to drop you on your house so you can get changed? Or do you want me to lend you some clothes?” Taeyong asked, stroking Yuta’s cheek.

“I just want to cuddle a little more with you.” He said, with his face finding its way to Taeyong’s neck. He pressed some kisses there.

“The second option I assume, then.” They both chuckled while hugging each other tighter.

 

°°

 

Yuta was on his office later than day, animatedly working. Every coworker could notice his better than the usual mood, he couldn’t stop smiling even while organizing papers alone at 8 AM.

“Where did you spend the night?” He suddenly heard.

“Jesus Johnny, I almost dropped my coffee. Can you not do that?” Yuta said while looking up to find a rather angry looking Johnny.

“I was worried about you, I have told you to tell me if you stay at the office. Was your phone not working or something?” Johnny said, sitting down in front of me.

“I texted you and you never answered so I just assumed you were busy. I stayed here and my phone died in the middle of the night and I realized I left my charger.”

“Um, what? I didn’t receive any message Yuta.” He said, with a confused expression.

“I sent it though, maybe signal was not working at the moment. Soyeon lent me a spare charger, I’ll show you now so you can stop thinking I’m the worst person ever.”

Yuta reached for his phone that was securely charging under his pile of papers and unlocked it. The world froze at that moment.

“Yuta? Are you okay? You look a little pale.” Johnny said, getting close to Yuta.

“I am perfectly fine.” He said and locked the phone with trembling hands before Johnny could get a sight. “I apparently thought I did but I didn’t. I promise to be more careful next time.” Yuta said, giving Johnny a strained smile.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! And we can catch up later John, but right now I have a lot to do.” Yuta said, not looking at the taller in the eyes.

“Okay. I’ll leave you to it, let’s talk later okay?” Yuta nodded while Johnny made his way out of the office.

When Johnny was out of sight, Yuta immediately reached for his phone again and went to messages. His breathing started speeding up and he could hear his heart beating strongly against his chest. He read the messages once. Twice. After the tenth time, he tossed his phone against the chair in front of him.

“Fuck!” He said, while giving a loud punch to his desk. The only thing that he could think about is how he fucked up. “What do I do, what do I do…” He could feel he started sweating and his breathing started to shorten.

“Taeyong is going to fucking kill me, I ruined it!” He whispered to himself while his heart palpitations got stronger and he felt a pressure on his chest. “Calm down, Yuta calm down, think, think, think.” He could feel his body trembling while reaching for his phone again.

“Breathe Yuta, breath in, breath out.” He repeated to himself. There was no way he could call him in the middle of work, he didn’t even have any idea of what he was going to say. What if it was in the news already?

He quickly opened his laptop and typed every popular news site he knew on google. He scrolled down for what felts like hours.

Nothing. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Maybe Joohyuk wasn’t that bad, right?

“Yuta?”

Yuta jumped, closing down his laptop immediately to see Taeyong staring at him with a skeptical stare.

“Are you okay? I have been calling you for a while now.” He said, looking at Yuta’s agitated state. He stared at his chest rising rapidly and his phone on the floor.

“I’m fine boss, I didn’t hear the phone at all. Maybe it’s spoiled, should I call the repairman?” And he chuckled in a failed attempt to seem like nothing was happening, but Taeyong knew him better than that.

Maybe they acted like they were just boss and employee, but they weren’t.

“Um. Fine. I need you in my office, don’t take more than five minutes.” Taeyong said, before staring at him one last time before walking away.

 

°°

 

When the day was finally over, Yuta was getting ready to leave when he felt arms backhugging him.

“Dinner on me today?” He heard Taeyong’s sweet voice saying and pressing kisses on the back of his ear. He smiled.

“I would love that, but I need to go home now Taeyong.”

“Yuta, are you okay?” He said while letting him go. “You were distracted and bothered all day, I could see how you messed up your work several times. You know you can tell me anything.”

“I’m so sorry Tae, I was just very tired today. And I promised Johnny I would have dinner with him tonight. Forgive me?” He said, and gave his lover a peck on the lips.

“Of course, we can do it tomorrow. Have a great dinner.” He said while giving Yuta another kiss, a deeper one this time. One of his hands came to grab Yuta’s hair while the other one sneaked under the dress shirt to touch his small waist. Yuta’s hands found Taeyong’s neck. And he let a small whimper when Taeyong bit his bottom lip. They finally broke the kiss to get some air. Taeyong’s hand found Yuta’s firm butt by then.

“Stop, stop.” Yuta said, while grinning. “As much as I wanted this to continue, I really need to leave for today. I will make it up to you next time, I promise.”

“How? Will you let me come in-“

“Taeyong!” Yuta hit him softly in the shoulder while laughing.

Then they heard some steps and froze. “What the fuck?” Taeyong whispered. They immediately let each other go and started fixing their hair when someone was already walking to the office.

They saw Soyeon looking at them with wide eyes. “Oh… boss. I thought you already left, I was finishing some work and heard some… noise.” She looked at them upside down, the state of their clothes and hair.

“I was talking about something important with Yuta but I’m leaving now. See you guys tomorrow.” Taeyong said, flustered and leaving the room as fast as he could.

Yuta started tucking his shirt on his pants.

“You are playing with fire.” He looked up to see Soyeon looking at him with a accusing stare.

“Huh? Excuse me?”  Yuta tilted his head to a side.

“Don’t play dumb, Yuta. You are going to get burned.” She said before walking away.

Yuta gulped. Did she see them? Did she know? He decided to think about it later, he already had too much on his mind to deal with.

 

°°

Yuta was sitting in the floor of Johnny’s living room in front of the couch, after a box of instant noodles. His taller friend was staying the night out. He felt bad for lying to Taeyong, but this was something he needed to do before it got worse.

He counted until five, breathing in and out.

He pressed call.

_Ting_

_Ting_

_Ting_

_“Hello? Yuta? I’m so glad you called.”_ He heard a deep voice saying at the other side of the cell phone.

“Hello Joohyuk, how have you been?” Come on Yuta, to the point.

“ _I’ve been good, but I’m better now that you called. Do you want to explain me things further?”_

“Joohyuk, listen.” He thought about his next words carefully. “That message was a mistake. I had a small argument with my boss and reacted in an immature way. That was supposed to be delivered to my best friend. I’m actually really happy in my job and don’t wish for a change. I’m really sorry for this but I hope you can forget this incident.” Yuta gulped loudly, with his heart threatening to come out of his chest.

Silence.

More silence.

“Joohyuk?” Yuta said, checking if the call was still on.

“ _No.”_

“Huh? What did you say?”

“ _I said no. I can’t forget it. I’m sorry beautiful Yuta, but this is a chance I can’t waste.”_ He heard Joohyuk chuckling.

“What are you talking about?” Yuta gripped the phone harder.

“ _Yuta, my naïve Yuta. I don’t know if you are aware but companies have been crazy about you ever since the photoshoot and especially the article I put out. Obviously, Taeyong has been declining everything saying how you are not interested but you are a hot topic right now, no pun intended. Can you imagine how many attention a company that finally hires you would get?”_

Yuta didn’t like were this conversation was going.

“ _Taeyong is known for how professional and nice of a person he is, even with his cold appearance. He reached fame really fast but you know what they say, the ones who quickly raise, just as quickly fall. Just one click and this screenshot of the popular rising model Yuta expressing how big of an asshole Taeyong is, gets send to the whole world. And you can imagine what will happen next.”_

“Are you bastard threatening me?” Yuta was fuming by that point, he wanted to punch Joohyuk at the face.

He heard him laugh.

_“No need to get so angry, beautiful. I’m just telling you. Affinity is doing really well but it needs a push, it needs you.”_

“I’m not interested in joining your shitty agency, Joohyuk.”

“ _Well, you are in no position to get bold with me. It’s either you join me or I tell all the world, including Taeyong, what you really think about him. Wouldn’t he feel betrayed over you sending that text to me? And you know how would everyone else react to it. So, you have only two options. Think about it, I’ll call you. Bye sweetheart.”_

Yuta was left feeling numb. His face wet, he didn’t even realize when he started crying. He let out a muffled scream and slammed his phone against the wall.

This was all his fault. Just like this, in such an easy way, he destroyed everything he had built with Taeyong. No matter what decision he took, he would lose his trust that was so hard to gain. Taeyong would think he was just like his ex-boyfriend and everyone else around him using him for fame and attention. There was no way this would end well, no matter how hard he tried.

 

°°

 

“Good morning boss!” Johnny said, making his way to Taeyong’s office. “I came to show you some of the pictures I took in yesterday’s photoshoot since you couldn’t be there.”

“Hello Johnny. Great, take a seat. How did everything go?”

“It was good but really tiring, we ended really late and since it was outside town, most of us spent the night in the motel nearby.” Johnny said, while sitting down.

Something instantly made click in Taeyong’s head.

“Didn’t you have dinner with Yuta?” He said, before he could stop himself.

“With Yuta? No, I called him in the afternoon and let him know I would most probably stay there. Why?” He looked confused. Taeyong’s expression was unreadable.

“I see. I thought I heard him say something related to it but I probably heard wrong.” He felt something twist inside his stomach.

 

°°

Taeyong was raging. He spent a lot of time thinking about the recent event. Why would Yuta lie to him? After everything Taeyong has told him about his insecurities and trust issues, this was so out of character of him. He reached the conclusion that talking was the best way to solve the misunderstanding.

“Did you call me, boss?” Yuta said, not being able to look at Taeyong’s eyes after his conversation with Joohyuk.

“Yes, Yuta! Hello. How did dinner go yesterday?” Taeyong smiled at him.

“It was really nice, Johnny made my favorite.” He said, feeling the guilt eating him alive while he walked to Taeyong’s desk. He saw Taeyong’s smile faltered.

“Boss, is something happening?” Yuta was getting paranoid.

“If you are going to fucking lie to me, at least make it believable.” Taeyong said, with a flat voice and serious expression.

“Taeyong, I don’t understand.” He took a step back.

“Of course, of course! I should have never trusted you. You said you would never lie to me.” Yuta’s eyes started getting teary.

“Taeyong, I-“

“Fucking drop it Yuta! What were you doing yesterday? Because we both know you weren’t with Johnny unless you went until his motel room at the outside of Seoul for your favorite dish.” He said, getting closer to Yuta.

“Taeyong, I swear is not what you-“

“Are you cheating on me? Is that it?” Taeyong shouted without second thought.

Yuta’s eyes widened.

“What the fuck? Do you think that low of me, after everything? Do you think I would be capable of that?” Yuta shouted, equally as high.

“I don’t know anymore.” Taeyong said, exasperatedly running a hand through his hair. “You have been acting weird and now lying to me, what am I supposed to think?”

“You don’t even let me explain but immediately accuse me of cheating, I’m tired of your shit Lee Taeyong! I don’t deserve this treatment from you.” Yuta said, all his emotions getting mixed and coming out at the same time.

“This is hilarious, now you are the victim? What kind of explanation can this have? I should have never trusted an assistant anyway.” Taeyong’s own eyes widened after the words left his mouth.

“Yuta, I didn’t me-“

“I’m so done with you Taeyong. I can’t do it anymore.” He thought about his conversation with Joohyuk once again. This was the right thing to do.

“Yuta no, baby, what do you mean?” Taeyong tried to hold his hands but Yuta slapped them away.

There was a silence between them, Yuta's tears threatening to fall. He made his hands fists and breathed slowly before opening his mouth, to say what Taeyong most feared.

“I quit, boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm not sure how this chapter came out but we are near the climax of this story, the next chapter will be something so be ready for that. Thank you s much for reading, commenting and being patient.


	11. Chapter 11

Taeyong looked horrified. “What do you mean you quit? Yuta, I’m sorry, you can’t quit over something like this!” His voice was going up.

“You heard me Taeyong. And don’t be so self-centered, this is not only about you. You know what my dream is, I can’t have this job forever.” Yuta said, trying to seem like it wasn’t affecting him.

“And you are learning! I was going to help you with your dream when you had more experience” You have barely been working here!”

“Why do you want me to continue here anyway? So, you can keep hiding whatever we have and then treat me like shit?” Yuta knew he was being unfair, but there was no turning back point. Taeyong looked taken aback.

“Do you believe that’s the only reason I want you here? Yuta, you are talented and deserve more than being an assistant but you must go slow. This industry is scary, people often try to take advantage of you.”

“Is that why you rejected all the modeling offers without even talking about it with me?” Taeyong’s eyes widened at that comment.

“You said you were not interested in being a model! We had that conversation! Yuta, you can’t leave now.” He reached for Yuta’s hands but he slapped them away.

“Taeyong, I’ve been wanting to talk to you. I had another offer and I took it.” Yuta could see the hurt that flashed Taeyong’s face and he felt his own chest constricting and his eyes watering. He only wanted to hug Taeyong and tell him everything was going to be okay, but he couldn’t. He was convinced that was what he needed to do.

Taeyong took a step back. “An.. offer? What offer? Who?”

Yuta stayed quiet.

“Yuta. Tell me now. I deserve to know.”

Yuta gulped. “I’m becoming a model for Joohyuk’s agency.” His tears were threatening to fall.

Taeyong’s hurt became anger when he the words left Yuta’s mouth. He grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Yuta, are you insane?! Don’t you see the only thing he wants is get into your pants and make me mad?!”

Yuta knew this, better than anyone, but it still made him upset.

“So, you think people wouldn’t want me for my talent? And why is it everything about you?!” He was screaming at that point, trying to free himself out but Taeyong’s grip only hardened.

“You know I am right! So many companies want you, why choose the worst option?! Why didn’t you discuss it with me?! I thought you trusted me.”

“Please don’t make me the bad guy. I am not betraying you, I do trust you but this is my future.” He freed himself from Taeyong’s hold. “If you care for me, you will find a way to continue what we have and won’t be afraid to tell the world if they find out.”

Yuta knew, for a fact, that he was being an asshole.

“Yuta… you know things are not that easy. You need to understand, I’m not ready yet.”

“I can’t be your assistant forever just so we can be together. It’s not fair for any of us, I can’t force you if you aren’t ready to try harder for us. I’m sorry, Taeyong but I can’t wait till the end of times. I can’t do it anymore.” Yuta’s tears finally fell.

“Are you… breaking up with me?” Taeyong took a step back.

“You can’t break something that never started.” Yuta said while wiping his tears away. “That’s not a relationship.”

“You are one to talk about not trying harder if you are so ready to leave huh.” Taeyong said with a bitter laugh.

“It’s not like that at all Taeyong. I am genuinely grateful and I-“

“Get out.”

“What?” That took Yuta by surprise.

“I said get out. I seriously wish you the best in your new path and new job but please get out of my office, my company and my life. If that’s what you want, please leave immediately. I don’t want to see you here when the day is over.” Taeyong walked back to his desk.

Those words hurt Yuta more than anything, he couldn’t breathe properly and his tears were uncontrollably falling down. He hated himself. He ruined the one thing that made him the happiest, he hurt the one person that in a short amount of time made his life better in every aspect. He hurt the first person he was sure he loved. He knew he truly did.

And that’s why he needed to do what he could to protect him.

Yuta left the office without turning back and ran to the bathroom down the hallway, slamming the door shut harder than what he wanted and locking it.

Then he sobbed.

 

°°°

 

Taeyong knew dating a co-worker always ended up in a disaster, which is exactly the reason why he had that rule on his company in the first place.

He really liked and trusted Yuta and he knew he was in the wrong as well but he couldn’t help feeling angry and betrayed after he left him so easily, for Joohyuk of all people. Only the thought of Yuta working with him made his blood boil.

He wanted to tell the entire world Yuta was his but he was so scared of what could happen. His fear and insecurities made him lose the special person who made him feel something again after so many years.

He was conflicted, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. If he fought for Yuta and forgot about the rest of the world, would that be worth it? How could he be sure after the way he just broke their relationship off without second guessing?

Taeyong was too immersed on his own thoughts that he didn’t realize he was crying until he heard someone coming in. He quickly wiped his tears. He saw Jaehyun coming in with a serious expression.

“I have told you to knock before entering my office.” Taeyong said, trying to not look at the younger boy.

“You have some explaining to do.” Jaehyun said, sitting down in front of him.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“You know that won’t work with me, Taeyong. Basically, each one of your employees heard the screams coming from here.”

Taeyong cursed under his breath.

“Yuta quitted.” He said, still not looking at him. “To be a model in Affinity.”

He bothered himself with those words

“What?!” Jaehyun widened his eyes. “That Joohyuk bastard… how could you let him go?”

“What was I supposed to do? Tie him down so he couldn’t leave? It was his decision. I don’t care.”

“Taeyong, once again. I am your best friend and you can’t lie to me. You don’t look like you don’t care.”

“He is just another assistant, dammit Jaehyun. I don’t give a single fuck, he is not the first one to leave me and won’t be the last one.”

Jaehyun remained silent. He knew that last sentence meant much more than that.

 

°°

 

Yuta had never been a cry baby, but this time, he couldn’t stop crying as he organized his things in a little box. The door was locked, he didn’t want to deal with anyone right now, especially not Jaehyun or Johnny. His phone suddenly started ringing and when he saw the caller, he wanted to throw it away as far as possible.

He picked it up.

“What the fuck do you want?” He tried his best for his voice not to break.

“ _My beautiful Yuta! I hope I am not bothering working hours.”_ He heard Joohyuk say. “ _I need to know your decision because I am organizing a welcome party for you, it will be a big event where I will show you off as my new catch.”_

Yuta wanted to vomit.

“Can you be more disgusting? I am not attending any party.”

“ _You kind of need to do whatever I say, my dear Yuta. It’s how the fashion world works. I hope that means you are coming with me.”_

Yuta sighed. “I quitted today.”

  _“Wonderful news! You just made me so happy.”_ Yuta wanted to break his plastic nose.

“I don’t give a crap about your happiness. Can you leave me alone? I am busy.”

“ _The first thing you will have to do as my employee is getting a better attitude and better your lang-“_

Yuta hang up. He let himself fall on his desk chair, feeling exhausted.

 

°°

 

For the first time in weeks, Taeyong didn’t dream with Yuta that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I am so sorry for my long hiatuses and kind of short chapters, I have a lot going on personally at the moment :( but I hope you enjoyed this one as well <3 see you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading again, comments and kudos are very appreciated. If you have any criticism let me know, I think it can help me a lot. This was supposed to be a one shot but it got too long so I decided to divide it, it won't have too many chapters but I hope you all will enjoy it :)
> 
> The title was inspired by Kid Cudi's song "Balmain Jeans", he explained the song like this: "Ultimately the song is about, I'm having this electric experience with someone for the first time in a long time and I forgot that I could have this with someone" it fits perfectly and it's also very appropiated to the theme of my fic which is fashion. Thank you for reading!


End file.
